Dippers Sex Dungeon Sex Dungeon and More Sex Dungeons
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper is dragged into a strange smutty board game and the only way out is to complete a dangerous smutty quest. Lemon, Smut. Aged up. Warning: Might not actually contain any dungeons.
1. Chapter 1

**Review more updates if more reviews. All aged up. Dipper is sucked into a board game with sexy results.**

Dipper sighed bored senseless. The beanpole of a young man peeled himself off of the crappy sofa that he and his sister had gotten for their small cabin. The two had moved back to the small Oregon town for the summer mostly because it was just so lovely.

Mabel had instantly gotten herself a job, a boyfriend, and reunited with a bunch of old familiar friends. Dipper on the other hand spent most of his time trying to do research for a possible internship once the summer was over. Which meant that he had a lot of free time.

It was weird, this town only had like six or seven people their age, everyone else was super old or literal children. He had read every book that the library in town had, had studied every exhibit in the museum seven times, and crawled through every inch of the forest. Twice.

He was bored out of his mind. It was actually starting to concern him.

"I just need to find something to do while Mabel is out partying." The beanpole muttered to himself as he stood up and walked to the closet. He might find something interesting in there. He had spent so much time in this house that he had more or less memorized everything in it. But still sometimes the place surprised him.

He opened the closet door just as his phone buzzed. He opened up the text that Mabel had sent him and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.  
"MABEL!" Dipper shouted as a grinning brown haired girl posed in a dressing room wearing only a red bra and panty set with hearts cut out in them to leave nothing to the imagination. Her eyes were half lidded in an attempt to look seductive, but the pouting duck lips sort of ruined it.  
"Damn it Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he deleted the picture of his DD breasted twin and quickly began typing with a big blush on his face.

"Wrong number! Wrong number! Wrong Number!" Dipper shouted at his phone screen before sitting down with a thump and a moan. Mabel was out of control, literally going around and hooking up with random guys, abandoning him at a moments notice. He wouldn't be too angry at her...if she just wasn't so clingy to him sometimes! Like when he was talking about colleges she had more or less insisted that they go to the same one. Or that they spend the summer together, and then she sprinted off to hang out with her weird little friends. Dipper just felt like he was being taken advantage of by his twin sister, it would make him mad but it also wasn't worth the effort.

Dipper's phone buzzed and there was another picture of Mabel with a nervous look on her face and her sweater back on.  
"Shit sorry bro bro that was for someone else."  
"Who?" He said out loud before typing that out. He tapped his foot until another buzz came through.

"Not important. BTW I am spending the night over at a friends house. Be back Tomorrow night. Love ya! Don't wait up!" She sent a long string of heart emoji's and cats meowing.  
"Oh come on! I thought we were going to hang out tonight!" Dipper complained before typing that out to his sister. "I have got to stop saying stuff out loud if I'm just going to write this to her." Dipper snarked and waited for maybe six minutes until Mabel responded.

"Shit! sorry bro bro." The picture this time was of Grenda driving a truck with Mabel in the passenger seat beside Candy and shrugging helplessly "Totally forgot! On the highway about three hours away. But definitely going to be around tomorrow! Unless I pick up another 'conquest if you get what I mean. Nudge nudge wink wink."

Dipper rolled his eyes and frowned in response.  
"Just make good choices." He warned as he opened the closet door and shoved his phone away. This was starting to get annoyingly typical of his sister. He loved Mabel but she was always out partying while he was left at home with his dick in his hands. Literally, he had been masturbating a lot more lately. It was embarrassing if it wasn't so pathetic.

"I have got to get a life or something." Dipper complained to himself as he started going through the closet. There was normally something cool that he could mess around with inside of there. Sometimes he could find a wild animal and spend a few hours chasing it out, other times it would be a cool ancient book that had real human skin and teeth. Or a rusty bike chain with a murder attached. A genius like him had to have something to spend his time on or else he would just go nuts.

Dipper paused and smiled as he found a pile of old board games.  
"Now if only I had more friends to play with." He muttered before chuckling. Mabel and the others might do a few rounds with him if they had free time. Wendy unfortunately was backpacking in Europe because of course she would. She was probably having a very fun time too. With a lot of crazy adventures. He wished that he had the cash for that but Dipper found himself incredibly strapped for money.

"Okay Where's the abomination? Nope. Crudeopoloy? Nope. Yetizee? What like Yahtzee but with yeti's? Lame." He tossed each board game aside. He could probably learn the rules at least and set up a few pieces to teach himself before he explained it to Mabel tomorrow. Plus sometimes you would get lucky and find a game that only needed one person.

Dipper paused as he found a partially warped board game that was coated in dust. He sort of recognized the logo. Plus it looked like it had a roleplaying element which he freaking loved.

"Six Dungeons, Six Dungeons and more six dungeons? Sounds interesting." He took it out and brought it into the living room. He opened the box and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Man this had to be from the old days. There was no way that a kids board game would have a woman with that sort of rack and outfit on it in this day and age. She was a blonde bombshell wielding a large mace that was coated in blood. She actually looked strangely aroused with her lips open and slightly puckered, her eyes half lidded and her legs spread.

The only thing that she was wearing was a golden chainmail that was made into triangles over her nipples (He could still see a vague outline of them) and a short loin cloth that was longer across her booty then across her crotch.

"Whoa. Wild time back then." Dipper says in amazement as he opened the board. He frowned. It looked weird. The shapes of the characters all seemed very curvy. And very feminine.  
"What sort of a game is this?" He said as he flipped open the instructions. "Pick a character and follow the fairy's guidelines. Well that isn't vague." Dipper looked at the three assorted game pieces that had rolled out. One had a hood, one was a knight, one was a half nude hairy man. He finally grabbed the knight and placed it at the start.

"Okay? So how do I start the game?" Dipper said opening the instructions. He hissed and shook his hand, he had cut himself on the paper. A large drop of blood fell onto the instructions and began glowing.

"Okay that's not good." Dipper muttered before gasping and scooting backwards. "WHOA! WHOA!" The board game was glowing a neon yellow light. The knight piece was starting to float upwards and the pieces were looking progressively more and more realistic.

"No! Oh man no!" Dipper cried out as long golden hands made out of light reached from the board and inched towards him. "No! Get away!" Dipper cried out as he batted at them. "HELP!"

He found himself pulled closer and closed to the board that was glowing bright yellow. He gazed in and blinked it almost looked like...a doorway? Dipper screamed as he was pulled through the blazing portal and the room fell dark as normal light returned and the magic faded.

Dipper moans as he sits up beside a small forest. He is in a meadow beside a stream and a dirt road that cuts through the woods. He gazes around in amazement. The sky is a bright yellow like the light that had dragged him in. He stands and looks down at his plain brown pants that resembled mud.  
"Where am I?" He said before finding a pocket. He pulled out a scrap of paper. The instructions!

"Welcome player to Sex dungeons, Sex dungeons, and more sex dungeons. Oh no." He muttered out before flipping to the last page of the instructions "What have I gotten myself into this time? To escape the game follow the quests that you are assigned and you might escape. Wait? Might?"

**Review. Faster updates if this and other stories get more/faster reviews. All aged up. Smut and lemons coming later, just be patient need to do a bit of build up for the lemons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review, all aged up. Smut probably starting next chapter. But it will be a bit of slow going at first. More reviews means faster updates. Remember to review some of the other stories too, especially the ones that get less attention/reviews. That will encourage me more.**

"Sex Dungeons Sex Dungeons and More Sex Dungeons? Oh man I'm in trouble." Dipper muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "How the hell did this even happen to me? I mean holy shit this can't be legal at all! Or possible!"

"Well it is so suck it up hunk!" A voice cried out above Dipper. He looked around in confusion before glancing up and then shading his eyes. All of the blood left his face as he saw the form floating above him.  
"What...Mabel?!" He cries out as the form slowly fell out of the sky and hovered maybe a foot from his face. He glanced up and down her body and tried not to have a heart attack.

"Mabel? Sure! My full name is Mabelstabellebethabellebumbelle! But sure. You can call me Mabel!" She said with a happy chirp before sitting up in mid air and floating there completely at ease. Dipper rubbed his eyes in shock. It looked just like Mabel, same chubby little face, same grin, same sparkling eyes. Even the hair was super similar in style, sort of large and poofy but held in a tight ponytail that didn't really work that well. It was everything else that was so weird. She had massive breasts, they might have been large in real life but these were something entirely different, like the size of watermelons, easily triple F cup. But weirdly enough they didn't have a hint of sage or bumps or unevenness they were the perfect heft and weight and everything! She also had a decently sizeable booty, nothing ridiculous but it was clear that she worked out and then pigged out. She was pretty trim in the hips and stomach. And she had super dainty ankles.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, she was floating with small wings fluttering nonstop on her shoulder blades, her skin was glowing a light blue and her eyes seemed to have stars inside of them.  
"This is so weird. Mabel where am I? What happened to you?" Mabel sat back in the air and laugh tickling her belly and making her large tits jiggle and bounce like a poorly rendered anime character before leaning forward again to boop his nose. He felt so weird. She was wearing a blue loin cloth and a rainbow top that looked like a rubber band was hugging her breasts. A ring in the center shaped like a shooting star was letting a lot of boob flesh hang out.

"You're in Sex Dungeons sex dungeons and more sex dungeons silly stud! Your job is to complete the knights quest and then you can get out."  
"A quest? Okay...that can't be that hard. I mean it has to be passable right?" Mabel just shrugged and got a far away look in her face.  
"How should I know you're the first person to ever play this dumb game." Dipper gulped before he sighed and tapped his chin. Thinking. Pondering. Trying to come up with a good way out of there.

"Okay so this is what? Like a video game? Or a dungeons and dragons type quest thing? I just follow the instructions make a few life saving throws and then I get out of here and get home right?" Mabel grinned before she reached out with a smile.

"So are you ready for a dangerous adventure that will probably end up with someone you love dead? Probably you?" Dipper reached out before snatching his hand back.

"Wait what was that last one?"  
"Glad we see eye to eye!" The weird floating Mabel grabbed his hand and shook it vigirously until he felt a bone pop. Dipper yelped before rubbing his hand and staring at the set of dice in them.  
"Oh cool! So it actually is a lot like Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons! I just need to roll these and my character stats are chosen! This will be a cinch!" Dipper began shaking the dice and looked up at the floating MAbel, trying to look at her eyes and not her tits or up her loin cloth. Which was hard because she kept on floating around like a weird ball of light.

"So uh...what is your role in the game? I mean besides greeting people when they enter? And what are you anyway? Some sort of mad demonic genie or what?"  
"I will have you know that I am the princess of the faerie folk Sir Studs a lot! I am a guide and a guardian and an assistant back up thing to the player. Oh and I help heal your XP and Health damage by sleeping with you or giving you head. It's sort of my entire reason for existing in this incredibly bawdy game." Dipper balked and rolled his hand before gazing up in shock at the completely calm looking creature.

Mabel and Dippers eyes darted to the ground where the dice rolled and finally landed. Mabel winced and Dipper gulped.

"Oh no that can't be good."

Hours later Dipper trudged through the mud and the pouring rain. His feet were coated in what could only be animal feces, he shivered and glanced up at the floating Mabel, her breasts hanging down and swaying like a penduleum from side to side. He snorted and shivered again.

"That was a crappy roll."  
"Hey you get what you get." Mabel responded with a smirk and glanced up and down his body. "Anyway I would say you lucked out. I mean you were a beanpole when you appeared in that field earlier. Now look at you! You're enormous!" Dipper paused to admire his new body. She was right about that. He had improved drastically. He had shot up an additional foot or so and his shoulders had grown to be closer to tree trunks. His legs and back had filled out with muscles and he had washboard like abs. He was pretty happy with a lot of this stuff. Especially the bulge in his pants. He was no slouch before in the real world. But this was something else, he had been caught off guard with just how enormous it had gotten! It was closer to an elephants trunk then a human cock!

But he was still in the crappy brown hemp spun pants and without shoes or a shirt and shivering his ass off in the middle of the woods following a glowing blue lady that resembled his sister and kept on glancing up to his left like she was reading something nervously.

"Are you sure I can't suck your dick? Even just for a little while?" She said nervously as she flicked her large puffy soft looking lips. Dipper gazed at her deadpanned before he shook his head slowly.

"We talked about this. For a long time. You aren't getting in my pants. You are my sister. OR at least look like her. Besides shouldn't that sort of thing be with someone you love?" The Mabel fairy snorted and shook her head her hair glimmering in the falling rain, it landed and steamed on her, making her top cling to every last curve of her delecious looking titties.

"You are going to have such a fun time here." She muttered before gazing at him sadly "How did I end up getting saddled with a stick in the mud like you? I mean you picked up the instructions and read the name of the box and let some blood fall on it! What did you think would happen?"  
"Not this! And also It was misprinted. I thought that it read six dungeons as in the number! Not sex as in you know..."  
"Fucking?" She teased and poked his damp head.

"Yeah. Exactly, I thought that this was going to be some sort of riddle based strategy game. Now it just looks like one of those bad porno games that Mabel brings home."  
"Porno games? I've never played whatever that is in my-"  
"My real life sister Mabel. Not you." Dipper said in exasperation before pausing. "Wait...There's a light! Oh thank god civilization." Dipper began jogging through the knee high mud as Mabel floated above him. They were slowly reaching a local tavern and black smith shop. Mabel gazed down at Dipper and tsked.

"If only you had rolled high enough for like armor. Or a horse. Or a shield. Or a weapon. Or a tent. Or a-"  
"I get it. Shut up. Hey...You'll be alright in there right? I mean you're supposed to be a fairy princess right? I don't want you to get you know kidnapped or anything." Dipper said nervously. Sure she was weird and a pain in his ass but she was a lot like Mabel, she seemed to legitimately want to take care of him, and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"You're sweet sir Studs a lot. But don't worry I will be invisible to anyone except for you and whoever else you choose to let see me." She said as she pushed the door opened and floated in. Dipper walked in still shivering behind her. The bar room was not incredibly busy. But there was a roaring fire, a few occupied tables and a large bar with a massive barrel behind it.

Standing beside a massive serving pot was a woman with a plump frame and a big smile on her red face. She had sandy blonde hair and slightly chubby cherub like cheeks. She had on a bodice that left little the the imagination. She was a bit round but not fat, healthy was a good way to describe her. Dipper walked over and grabbed a bowl that she filled up with a thick gravy like stew. Dipper chugged it down and quickly gestured for another.

"Hungry traveller?" The woman asked as Dipper nodded and gulped down his food. She continued to smile, almost vacantly. Dipper was weirdly aware of his surroundings. It was almost like he was in a still of a video game, nothing was happening.

"A. You could sit by the fire and warm up. B. You could go over to where those men are drinking and start a fight. C. You could exit the barroom and rummage through the stables for something to steal. D. You could talk to that mysterious hooded person in the corner of the tavern. E. Or you could stay here and keep on talking to the barwench Melody." Mabel monotoned boredly as she glanced at Dipper before admiring her nails.

Dipper glanced at her in confusion.  
"What are you a guide?"  
"Yes actually I am. Did you forget?" Mabel snarked as Dipper rolled his eyes and glanced around. All of the choices seemed really really crappy. In fact the only one that he liked was.

"E. The last one. Talk with the Bar Wench Melody." Dipper chose as Mabel shrugged and blushed with a satisfied look on her face.  
"Okay. Let's keep it going." Mabel said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"So the rain is going strong tonight isn't it?" Dipper asked before the bar wench frowned and glanced him up and down. Her face turning a beet red as she rested a clenched fist on her broad breeding hip.  
"How do you intend to pay for all of the food you just ate young man?" She asked sharply and glanced him up and down again. Dipper's eyes widened before he put the half full bowl down and began patting his pockets. Which were empty.

"I...uh...I don't have any money?" He said nervously. Melody glared before reaching across the table and grabbing his ear.  
"Well we have other ways of making freeloaders pay around here!" She said wagging a finger in his face and marching towards a staircase that lead to some rooms upstairs. Dipper yelped as she pulled him along. The stairs creaked as they climbed them and Mabel floated along.

"Oh this is gonna be good." She moaned out.

**Review. All aged up. Smut starting next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. This and the other stories that don't get as much attention. Review. All aged up. The smut begins.**

Dipper yelped as Melody tossed him into a small room. Mabel floated above him, laying against the ceiling and smirking with a weird satisfied expression on her face.  
"Mabel! What do I do?" Dipper hissed towards the floating fairy princess who just shrugged and wiggled her fingers at him.

"The dice Dipper! Use the dice!"  
"Really? Do you even know where that reference comes from?"  
"Reference? No try rolling the dice. Let's see what will happen, I'm curious." Dipper groaned before snapping back to Melody as she closed and locked the thick wooden door. She took the key and dropped it down her bodice and glared at Dipper. She walked forwards hiking her dress up and putting a hand to his chest. He walked backwards and shivered. He might have managed to get some hot stew into him but that didn't mean that he wasn't still soaking wet.

"We don't take kindly to thieves in this part of the land." Melody warned as Dipper collapsed backwards. His new large and in charge frame crashing onto a bed. He glanced around, he was clearly in someones bedroom. It looked like they had a lot of stuff all over the place. Bedsheets, candles, books. Clearly this was not meant for the average traveler. He wondered if this was the bar wenches bedroom.

He gulped and gazed up at her as she crossed her arms below her large soft looking breasts and hefted them upwards. Dipper felt his mouth begin to fill with drool. He wondered how he was getting so horny all of a sudden. He was just looking at her! It was like a strange switch had been flipped all of a sudden. He would get horny at the drop of a pin!

He gulped and gazed at her, her face was red and she had some curls of hair framing her chubby face. She was cute in an older woman sort of way. And super well padded. Her booty was actually filling out her clothing very nicely. As were her breasts. He blinked in surprise. This was so perverted of him right? He gripped the dice in his sweaty hands and shook them before rolling. They clattered across the floor and fell into a crack.

"Oh shit!" Dipper moaned out as Mabel floated down towards them and whistled.  
"Nice going Dip Dop! Highest roll I've ever seen!" Mabel said giving him a thumbs up. He gulped and glanced between Melody who seemed frozen in place and Mabel who was trying to reach into the crack of the floor.

"Can you reach them?"  
"Nope! They are pretty stuck! I don't think that the bar wench would be too happy if we started tearing her house apart either." Mabel floated upwards and tapped her chin as she crossed her legs. "You know we could just...not get them out..."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked confused as Mabel smirked. Dipper's mind raced until he found a close enough metaphor for what she wanted to do. "Do you mean we just base all of my moves off of those from now on? Is that legal?"

"Nothing in the rule book says you can't! Plus it will make seducing all of the other ladies a lot easier" Mabel said before bowing dramatically. "Congratulations! You get to OP your way through the game! Don't screw it up!" Dipper gulped and nodded, if it got him out of this cold crazy house faster...then he would cheat. After all it wasn't like it could seriously damage him right? He glanced at Mabel who tapped her foot in mid air and gestured towards the still frozen and waiting Melody.

"Wait...seduce the women? I actually need to sleep with them!" Dipper yelped as Mabel rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah. Obviously! Not get to seducing and screwing! I don't have all night!" Dipper glanced back and forth between the woman standing before him and the guide who resembled his sister to a T. Mabel was bouncing excitedly as Dipper squirmed and thought.

"Well? We're waiting." Mabel sang out with a smirk as she rested her hands on her hips and wiggled her eyebrows. Dipper took a deep breath and grinned as he spread his legs.  
"I mean this place is called Sex Dungeons Sex Dungeons and more Sex dungeons right? Isn't the entire point to just fuck your way out of situations? If that is the entire point then I will gladly do what I have to do! I am getting back home!" Mabel applauded as Melody blinked as if she had just come out of a deep dream. She glanced at Dipper and gripped the front of her bodice.

"Well young man? Tell me, how do you intend to pay for my food and hospitality if you have no gold?" She said warningly as she marched forwards and stood at the end of the bed. Her thighs on either side of his feet. Her legs spread and her face blushing as she grinned down at him.

"Mabel do I just..."

"God you are hopeless!" Mabel complained as she floated behind Melody and just hip checked her over onto Dipper. "There! Now seduce her!"

Dipper blinked as he caught Melody. She gazed at him in shock before he twisted under her and had her on her back with him now lording over her. She bit her lip as he blushed. The rain had made him look very very slippery, ready for the slightest provocation. Dipper could see the outline of her nipples through her dress. It was weirdly thin for this sort of enviroment. But then again maybe that was the entire point of this board game. To not make sense so much as have a lot of crazy sexy fun!

And Dipper felt like the rules should be followed...He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers. Melody squeaked as his hands went up her dress and flipped it upwards, rubbing up and down her soft legs and thighs. She was super warm, it felt like he had just shoved his cold hands into a furnace. He grinned as he ground his clothed hips against her thighs and grabbed greedily.

Melody pulled back and pulled her hair out of its bun letting it roll down her shoulders and upper back. Dipper grabbed her ankles and pushed her backwards before grabbing her dress and pushing it down and over her head. She gasped as the air hit her skin and she was quickly disrobed. Dipper followed suite and he shimmied out of his pants before he could think. His erection popping into view for the women to see.

"Whoa. You are seriously packing down there. Congrats." Mabel said shooting him a thumbs up as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.  
"I mean it's not that big. And it grew when I first arrived, so I can't take all of the credit." He said bashfully as Mabel floated to him and gripped his face in her hands.  
"Listen to me Lord Dippingsauce. This is just a test run, something to show off what you know. Getting a feel for this world got it? So don't be embarrassed if something goes fast. This is all just setting things up."

"Got it. Sort of like that part in a video game where you learn what the controls mean right? Press X to stab and A to jump?"  
"I don't know what that means. I am not a video game, and have never seen what that is. So sure why not. Just screw her without holding back because you rolled a natural twenty. Enjoy it!" Dipper nodded before he gripped his dick and shimmied forwards. Melody gulped and wiggled her hips into the mattress.

"This is uh how my people pay each other back if they have no money." Dipper said nervously as she licked her lips and nodded. She had no idea how that would work. All Melody knew was that this lovely hunk of man cake was hung like an ox and ready to go to pound town. And she could not wait!

"Alright then traveller. Fill me with your hot shaft. It has been so long since I experienced the touch of a man. Ever since the dragon stole my husband away for food. I have been eager to experience a lusty roll in the hay." Dipper paused at that, it must have happened a long time ago if she was not that hung up about her husband dying in one of the worst ways known to humanity.

"Okay. Well uh here I go...Dipper...about to screw...for the first time..."He whispered the last part out as he gripped his erection. He had no idea when it had first sprung up. Probably when she had been standing over him. But he felt like his body was full of electricity. And the pulses were encouraging him to move forwards. He positioned himself and pressed his cock head to her entrance. He should go slow right? Give her time to adjust...not hurt her...make sure that he didn't just instantly orgasm since he had never experienced a pussy before. Her pussy lips were so warm. He felt as if he was going to cream his pants just by touching her. He gulped as she spread her legs, her dripping wet sex was opening for him. Her gate ready for his key. All he had to do was-

Mabel got fed up of waiting and pushed down powerfully on his shoulder blades. Dipper yelped and moaned as Melody gasped as his entire cock slipped right into her. She moaned instantly, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Dipper began to pull back, once only his cock head was in Melody's ankles crossed behind his butt and she pulled him back down. Dipper groaned, his eyes also closing as he ground his teeth, holding back his unexpected orgasm.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh melody!" He moaned out as she gasped and wiggled her hips energetically. She gasped as he bounced in and out of her. He had not expected it to be this powerful...He had not expected it to feel this good! He knew that sex was great after all people did it all of the time. But this was overwhelming! She was so warm...and wet...and her hips were shaking and giving him added sensations that he had not expected. The pleasure was mounting and his orgasm was getting stronger and stronger.

She gasped and his eyes snapped open. Did she really orgasm from just that? That was sort of fast right? Then he reminded himself that he was just doing the easiest round. It wasn't that he wasn't going to be a good lover. It was just that she was supposed to be easy to overcome. Otherwise how was he going to move on?

He moaned as she latched onto his lips. He marveled over how soft her lips were. They were the perfect match to her nice soft body. So warm...so hot...so overwhelming!

Melody was gasping into his mouth as if she was running a mile. Dipper groaned and ground his hips into her. Her pussy clamped and orgasmed again and he finally could not hold himself back any more. With a massive moan Dipper plunged himself into her and orgasmed. His cum splattered down her legs and filled up her pussy. Dipper panted and pulled back as Melody rolled her head and smiled.

"That is a wonderful way of paying people back." She moaned out as Dipper nodded and rolled over. She slapped his chest playfully.  
"But if you want to rent my bed it will definitely cost you more then that." Dipper gulped nervously as Mabel chuckled from where she floated. She had been there the entire time and Dipper wasn't sure how he felt about that.

**Review. All aged up. The smut will hopefully continue next chapter. Also not a lot of actual dungeons...so expect a bit of false advertising.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review, this or any of the other stuff. Faster updates if there are more reviews. All aged up. More lemons coming.**

"I can't believe that I got to screw her that long." Dipper said as he grinned and descended the stair case. Mabel smirked from where she floated beside him. She grabbed a pancake out of thin air. She seemingly had an endless supply of these things and would just pull one out at any given moment.

"Yeah pretty awesome right? She looked like she enjoyed herself. I am disappointed that you didn't snap the bed I hear that that is somehow possible if you got at it hard enough." Dipper glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Really? That sounds like something from a bad piece of literature."

"Meh probably. But I am totally going to try to get you into enough shape that you are able to do that." Mabel said as they crossed out of the bar and stood outside. Dipper tapped his bare foot before glancing towards the black smith hut that was directly beside it. It also had cobbler written in tiny letters directly underneath it.

"Oh sweet I could probably get some armor and clothes here! I definitely need them. I don't want to just go wandering around in my pants until I get home." Dipper said gesturing at the doorway. Mabel shrugged and licked her lips lecherously.

"Are you sure? I mean check out that bulge? I bet that if you just wiggle that towards anyone they would get onto their hands and knees and just give you whatever you want." Mabel teased as Dipper walked to the doorway.  
"Yeah the thought of walking around with my dick hanging out and without shoes on makes me sound like a hobo. And I am not about that hobo life." Dipper snarked as he opened the door. A wave of heat hit him and someone shoved past him with a frown. The green hood was covering the womans head. She snarled and pushed past him, her large round hip pushing into him. Dipper stumbled and frowned in annoyance.

"Hey! What was that about?" He called after the woman. She turned and he gulped. She was super cute. Blonde hair, big eyes, pointed ears, smooth skin, perfect teeth. Just all around super cute. And her ass was incredible. She was wearing a green cloak and a metal loin cloth and bikini top that were made of chain mail. Both itty bitty and super revealing. And with her ass the size of a blimp, but amazingly enough without an inch of sag or stretch marks...She did not leave anything to the imagination.

"Oh wow." He muttered out as she glared at him. Her tight core and full breasts steaming in the cold morning air.

"What?" She snapped in irritation. "Like what do you want hobo." She complained as Dipper shook his head. Sure she was hot but she was also mean as hell!

"Well you pushed past me. I expected some sort of an apology." She gazed at him in confusion before laughing and shaking her head.  
"How cute, the hobo thinks that I owe him an apology." She snarked before she drew a dagger and held it threateningly upwards. "If you want an apology come and pry it from my cold dead lips." She hissed out. Dipper held his hands up defensively and stumbled backwards into the hot furnace like entrance to the black smith shop. The door shutting behind him.

"Coward." Mabel complained from where she floated, taking up an obnoxious amount of space in the room. "You really could have tried kicking her ass. Or proving you weren't totally pussy whipped." Mabel complained as Dipper gazed around the small hot room.  
"Oh what do you know? You are just my mind freaking out as I try to make sense of this insane situation that I'm in." He shot back, he still wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't hallucinating all of this.

If he was then it was super warm in here. And there was a cute small woman holding a massive hammer as she swung it down and clanged it onto a sword.

"Uh...excuse me!" Dipper cried out. The pigtailed freckle faced young woman turned around. Her bare breasts bouncing slightly. She had on a leather apron and nothing else. Dipper balked in amazement. Sure it was hot in here but seriously!

"Howdy! Emma-Sue's black smith and cobbler shop! What can I get for you traveller?" She cried out cheerily enough, her sort of off blonde off brown hair was pulled back in a pair of large pigtails and Dipper felt all of the blood drain from his head and hands and go directly to his erection.

Mabel giggled from behind him and pushed him forwards. He could not find his voice, he was totally at a loss as to how to respond.  
"What? Have you never seen a dwarf kin before?" Emma-Sue said cheerfully. She only came up to around his belly button. She wasn't short like a little person, or even like a short person, she just seemed very muscular and compact.

"I...well...you're naked..."He pointed out helplessly as she glanced down and put a hand on her hip and smirked knowingly towards him.

"Well? So are you! Besides I like the heat! It reminds me of being back underneath the mountains!" She said with a sigh and a shift. "Of course ever since that dragon moved in and kidnapped that Princess we haven't been able to move back into our old homes yet." She said in irritation as she got back to work on the sword she had begun.

"Wait...a dragon?" Dipper said thinking. A dragon and a princess although it sounded cliche as hell it might just be what he had to do here! He turned to Mabel who was simply floating over the half dwarf woman and drooling slightly as Emma-Sue wiggled her booty. Dipper rolled his eyes. So apparently she was also thirsty as hell. Which was probably going to get him in trouble at some point. He waved his hand over Emma-Sue's head shooing Mabel away from where the dwarf woman was working.

Emma-Sue turned around suddenly and Dipper found her face in his chest. He took a step back and gulped nervously. She smirked up at him, a calmness over her face.

"So how do you intend to pay for all of this? I heard what you were doing with miss Melody upstairs the other night. By what I heard it sounded like you had no coin." She said as she hooked a hand into his pants band. He gulped as she pulled him forwards.

"So how about it traveler? Are you willing to work for your armor and clothes?"  
"How did you know that I needed..."He cut himself off. Of course he needed armor and clothing. Look at him! He was standing naked in the street! "Yeah I am willing to work for it. But I am just wondering if you would be able to provide armor and boots of quality. Since you know I am able to give a very very good-"

"Prove that you're good in the sack and I'll give you my best pair of boots and armor. If it is bad then I will cut off your cock and break your hands."  
"I don't think I like this deal." Dipper said as she smirked and dropped her apron. Her long thin brown nipples popped out and he saw that she had a small spattering of freckles across her chest.

"Nope. Okay. I am in." He said as he grabbed her underneath the shoulders and picked her up so that her arms were around his neck and she was more or less climbing him like a sexy beanstalk. She gripped his hair and kissed him firmly and passionately. Dipper gulped as her tongue just pushed right into his mouth. He had not been expecting that.

So he pushed his own tongue down her throat and smirked as she squealed in joy. He began to grope her butt cheeks and give them long firm grips.  
"Mabel." He whispered out to the floating pancake eating fairy. "How easy is this level?"  
"Honestly you are doing much better then expected. I think that you can just fuck her and then take whatever you might want." Dipper nodded his thanks and moaned as Emma-Sue began licking and biting his neck, making cords of pleasure stand out. She squeaked as she felt a massive firm cock press against her ass hole. He had slipped from his pants and was grinding against her ass cheeks. She glanced down and grinned with happiness.

Her legs were spread and Dipper saw that she was dripping wet.  
"I hope that it will fit." He whispered into her ear making her shiver.  
"Ha! I don't care if it does or not. Dwarves are hardy and a powerful people!" She crowed out as he spread her legs. Her toes hardly even brushed either side of his hips. He smirked as her muscles worked. Her tits were just so big and round and lovely. He hoped that he still had enough energy in the tank to fuck her. He was surprised that he could actually still get an erection. He had expected his dick to have straight up snapped off by now with how hard Melody had ridden him last night.

But here and now he felt like he could go for days and days without stopping! He gripped her hips and plunged her downwards.  
"Hold on!" He growls and she does. Like she is riding a horse or a roller coaster. She is soon howling out loud and throwing her head back before she is crashed right back down. Dipper grunts in amazement. Her cunt is almost like a hand. Grabbing a hold of his dick and plungign her up and down. He is not sure which is happening. Him fucking her, or her fucking him. She is moving so fast that he could hardly see her. Her breasts were bouncing and she paused as she orgasmed, her face a bright red and her mouth falling open. She moaned and squirmed and Dipper saw an actual wince of pain on her face.

"Hey...We can go slower if you want." He coos to her as she nods slowly and bites at the air. SHe groans as he begins to slide her up and down his dick. Careful and very very aware of her speed and strength. He is actually amazed by just how much of a fucking she can take. He grins and arches his back so that he pounds into her womb. He sees a very small cock head shaped bulging out of her stomach. He quirks an eyebrow.

"Whoa." He breathes out and she groans and gulps eagerly and helplessly as he wiggles his hips. Not as powerfully as he had before. But still enough to make her gasp and wiggle her hips in response.

"So good." She moans out and small rivers of tears are going down her cheeks.  
"Is it worth your best armor and boots then?" He says as she hiccups in happiness.  
"Worth a dozen pairs!" She responds as her orgasms make his dick slippery enough to plunge faster and faster. His eyes close and he screws up his face and his cum pours out of his shaft to drip into her pussy and womb. Dipper groans and sets her down on an anvil before flipping her around and bracing her hands against the firm piece of metal.

"Again?" She says hopefully as he slaps his cock in and out of her. He grips her thighs and picks her up so that her feet are off of the floor. Her nice bouncy bubble butt twerking and clapping before him.  
"Oh yeah. Again and again until I am done." He growls out and pushes himself back into her.

Hours later Dipper walked out of the black smith shop with new boots, a big sword and armor that looked like it came from his favorite video game.  
"You look awesome." Mabel said with a chuckle and glanced back into the building. "And she looks well fucked."

Emma-Sue wiggles her booty, cum dripping across her body and her eyes crossed in joy.  
"Now! To the dragon!" Mabel cried out and landed on his shoulders like he was giving her a piggyback ride.  
"This is going to be cool." Dipper snarks.

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review faster updates if more reviews. Especially the stories that don't have as many reviews. All aged up.**

The meadow stretched across the path and cut off any easy access to the dark woods beyond. But the duo had to cross it if they wanted to get to the massive mountain that was just beyond it.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the weird carving on the tree beside the path.  
"Turn around if you want to survive. Who makes this stuff?"  
"Probably that angsty blonde elf ranger that you pissed off back down the trail when you touched her butt." Mabel quips back at him as Dipper frowned and flicked at the floating fairy's nose.

"You know that it was an accident! You pushed me and then pinched her butt! It was a misunderstanding!" Mabel chuckled as she kicked back in midair and wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Well it was pretty funny. Plus I've never seen you run that fast." Dipper grumbled as he started to cross the meadow, hefting up the sword on his back and trying not to let the annoying fairy get on his nerves. She wasn't super helpful as a guide. Or as much of anything. In fact with how often she got him in trouble he sort of questioned just what her role in the game was. Maybe she was just there to make it harder and harder to finish the game.

He walked through the flowers and smelled the air. It was very very flowery. The day was beautiful with clear blue skies. Mabel floated beside him and nearly disappeared into the sky above him. She paused part way through the meadow and glanced around. Her face was blushing as she glanced up to his left as if checking something.

"Good you are at full health and XP you are going to need those for the battle to come." She said ominously before glancing towards the flowers and biting her lips as the pollen began to spread through the air. "IT's been fun but I should probably get out of here now." Mabel said before she began to fly upwards.

"Wait...what?" Dipper called after her retreating form. Mabel yelped as a massive rose stem appeared and battered her to the ground. She began to fly all over the place, ducking and weaving as long thin vines shot up and began to grab at her wildly attempting to pull her to the ground. Instead more and more of her clothing began to be torn off. First her breast covering snapped in half and her large bouncy orbs were free, her hair became covered in thorns and her loin cloth began to rip and tear.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dipper cried out as he ran into the middle of the field kicking up more and more of the pollen. "Mabel! Don't worry! I'm coming!"  
"No! Dipper! Don't!" Mabel cried out as she was battered to the ground and disappeared into a hole.  
"Mabel!" He shouted out and dove after her. Dipper was caught by the vines and pulled backwards. He wiggled and shifted his weight. Trying to get free. His muscles strained as the armor took most of the damage. He gulped when the vines began to gather around him, twining upwards and becoming one massive connected mass. Suddenly the mass opened and out stepped a woman wearing wire rim glasses, her eyes shining behind them. SHe was petite and rather short. Her black hair was loose and falling down her back, her bare BB cup breasts had a bit of bounce and her firm nipples looked like they could cut glass. She had vines wrapped around her body in slow shifting shapes. As if they were painted on.

Her lips were a bright green and she had long swatches of green vines over her pale white skin as if they were stripes on the sluttiest sweater ever.  
"Hello knight." The strange dryad said cooly as she glanced up and down Dipper's firm hard form. Dipper gulped as he wiggled and glanced down into the hole where a groaning Mabel was trying to sit up. Roots had crossed over the top trapping her in. Like it was some sort of a cage.

"Let my fairy guide go. We didn't hurt anyone. We were just passing through when you attacked us!" He protested as she gazed at him. She began to blush and bite her thumb in amazement.

"Oh whoa! Hey! I think I know this lady! She is a priestess! A dryad priestess! Candy! How you doing Can-Can! It's me! Mabelstabellebethabellebumbelle! We totally know each other! We've worked together! Remember that party when you did to many shots and we almost got arrested because of the fire? Are you still as boy crazy now as you were back then?"  
"Silence!" The priestess Candy bellowed before turning back to look at Dipper and smiled. She cupped his chin and he tried to think of a way through this. Unfortunately the only thing that came to mind was.

"I want to roll for seduction!" Dipper yelled to Mabel. She gave a thumbs up. Pretended to roll some dice and then gave a thumbs up. Candy's entire face was now blushing a dark red as she wiggled before him. Her eyes bright with anticipation as Dipper gave his best smoldering look. She very nearly fell over, covering her cheeks in amazement. Dipper was also amazed, he was surprised that this actually worked! He had been convinced that Mabel was just doing this to mess with him. But it seemed like he might actually be able to pull it off.

"Oh! It's been so long since a big handsome traveler has passed through my humble meadow. My flowers have not been pollinated for such a long time. If you get what I mean." Candy said with her eyes peeking over her glasses. "I mean my pussy. It hasn't been pounded by a big strong man in such a long time."

She breathed out helplessly as Dipper gulped. Her flirting was god awful but she was sort of cute.  
"Yeah I think that I get it. Well I am more then willing to be the big strong man that you might need." He said with a hopeful smile. She grinned right back and clapped her hands happiliy.

"Hooray! Candy is getting fucked today!" She said as she snapped her fingers and permitted the vines to drop, they then reformed into a hut around the two of them.

"Hey! What about me!" Mabel cried out as vines covered the entrance to her prison and cut her off. Leaving Dipper alone on a bed made out of vines in front of a now nude Candy. He had a sinking sensation that she was probably much stronger then Melody or Emma-Sue. After all she seemed to have some sort of strange magic that he did not understand. If he wanted to survive this then he was going to have to give this everything that he had!

"Now that we are alone..."Candy said as she seductively walked towards him, her vines slowly falling off to reveal her gorgeous perky body. Her bright pink nipples began to glow a dark green and she stepped on vines that grew out of the ground so that soon she was floating over him. She plopped onto the bed beside Dipper and began to caress his armor. Vines poked out of the bed and began to twine around him, pulling it off.

Dipper found himself naked and covering his massive junk as flowers bloomed brightly all around him.

"Oh my!" Candy said excitedly clutching her throat as she smirked. "Now that is what I call a large penis." She sighed dreamily as she caressed it. A long thick vine grew up and cupped his cock and balls, hefting the heavy objects. Dipper gulped as she licked her lips and crawled on top of him. Her slippery wet pussy gliding across his abs and belly. Dipper clutched her tight small bum and gave it a squeeze. She moaned and he grinned. It was a small compact ass, very strong and full of muscles. He smirked and then brought their lips together.

She moaned and blew into his mouth making him grin before biting her lower lip. She yelped and almost shot back before catching her breath.  
"So I guess you like it gentle huh?" He asked as she purred like a cat and nodded. Dipper reached out and gripped her wrists before pulling her towards him. The vines around him hardened until they were like iron bars. He pulled her up until she was seated on his face. He grabbed her hips and plunged her down so that his tongue was playing with her jewel.

Candy gasped and rolled her hips.

"Oh yes! Yes you stud! Go for it! Pillage my precious green garden! Make me scream! Taste my flower!" She moaned out loud as Dipper gave a long lingering kiss to her pussy lips. He plunged into her and smacked his lips. She tasted sort of like flowers and rose petals. He moaned as she thrashed on top of him, her body shivering and jerking as she tried to stay in control. But Dipper was going to make her lose her mind if he could.

He ground his lips and tongue into her, making her gasp and wiggle more and more. Her legs gave out and she folded up on top of him. His hands gripped and squeezed her booty. Her hips were slippery, she was sweating and closed her eyes in delight as Dipper continued to play with her body. She was so soft. And was making the most adorable noises as he pressed his lips and tongue to her. Like she was a robot and he was pushing just the right buttons to make her go. Dipper grinned and growled like a wild animal.

He could almost hear his guide screaming in the basement.

"Whats happening? Whats going on? Who is fucking who? Get me out of here!" Dipper grinned and spanked Candy's butt just as she orgasmed. He gulped and instinctively swallowed it. It tasted almost exactly like fruit. He gasped as she slipped off and blushed nervously spinning her fingers through her long damp hair.  
"So pretty. I don't know if I would be able to let you go after this." She said with a husky tone of voice. Dipper smirked and gripped her hips, sliding her down his body until his cock head pressed to the entrance of her pussy.

"Well I will definitely be coming back around. Trust me." He said as he shoved his entire dick into her without any warning. She moaned as he thrust into her bareback. She groaned as he began to thrust harder and harder. He felt a vine wrap around his cock and squeeze powerfully. Just at the base. He groaned and tried not to pass out. She was happy as a clam, bouncing up and down on his dick. Her fingers digging into his chest as his dick rooted around inside of her tight slippery pussy. She was making him go insane! And he loved it!

He felt his orgasm rise up but the vine held all the tighter. He quirked an eyebrow, so she was trying to keep him from cumming too soon and ruining all the fun huh? Well he could deal with that! He groaned as her pussy clamped even harder onto him and made him threaten to blow his load. He was holding it back by sheer force of will at this point. She was shaking her head and wiggling her hips faster and faster. Her butt cheeks were slapping together at a maddening pace and he felt himself blink in amazement. He didn't know if he would be able to survive this!

His groaned as she began to huff and pant. Her eyes blinking at a maddening pace as a black curtain separated the two of them. He smirked as her hair suddenly stood up on end like a halo and she let out a massive bellow. Her orgasm rocking the entire hut that they were in. Dipper groaned and he gasped.  
"I'm not done yet!" He threatened as he began to pound into her even faster. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. She collapsed on top of him as he plunged in and out of her.

Finally he moaned and arched his back almost picking her up off of the bed as he creamed deep into her womb. A snap filled the air as the vine around his vein covered dick snapped loudly and wetly. The entire hut shivered and then collapsed leaving the two coated in pollen and having Candy pant, her cream pied pussy leaking around his shaft.

"So how was it! Tell me! Tell me!" Mabel demanded as they continued walking down the path into the dark forest. An unconscious dryad left on the side of the road panting and cupping her breast. Smiling to herself in delight. Dipper grinned back at Candy and waved before continuing onwards.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He teased.

**Review. Next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faster/more reviews mean faster/more updates. Especially for stories that don't get any attention.**

"Welcome to Orc country." Dipper read the sign before glancing at the floating Mabel who was still picking petals out of her hair. "What's an orc?"  
"I don't know. An orc I guess."  
"Really helpful." Dipper snapped as they went into the deep dark woods.

"I mean you could give me a straight answer now and again." He pointed out as Mabel just hovered beside him. It was weird that she had not tried to change at all while they were walking. Her clothing was still in rips and tatters, hugging her body and making her appear rather...appealing...Dipper tried to come to terms that this wasn't his actual biological sister. That she was something weird and other. But it was hard to think that. She looked just like Mabel. Maybe a little bustier but not by much.

He wondered if his worlds Mabel even knew that he was gone.

Dipper yelped as his foot got caught in something and he was pulled upwards. The trap took him right off of his feet and soon he was swinging maybe four feet off of the ground. Mabel whistled as she stared at him before glancing around.

"Welp you're on your own. Come find me if you don't die I guess." She said as she floated through the forest.  
"Wait! Mabel! Damn it!" Dipper shouted after her as some rustling came from the bushes. A large figure hulked out of the gloom and Dipper felt his breath catch in his throat. The woman was very large, and dressed in a scrap of tiger skin that was stretched tight across her muscular hips. Her large jugs bounced slightly, they were mostly muscle. She had large tusks and a long brown ponytail that reached her ankles. She had a cord of teeth wrapped around her hips and was sniffing inquistively.

"Are you...an Orc?" Dipper asked as she grabbed him by the hair and sniffed him firmly.  
"You are too scrawny to eat." She said as he swung back and forth.  
"Hey! I've filled out! Don't be mean miss..."  
"Grenda. Grenda the orc." She said simply as she hefted his head. "Too soft to make bones into weapons. Armor is too small for me to sell. What can I use you for." She sniffed him deeply again and then wiggled her eyebrows. Dipper was trying not to get a nosebleed, he was on the perfect level to look up her underwear, the fact that she was totally bare underneath was actually sort of a turn on. She smirked and gripped him by the hips.

"OH HO! Someone has engaged in some snu snu recently!" She said with a grin and slapped his cock. He gulped as his armor dinged from his erection. He didn't want to get aroused right now but honestly it was starting to become his default setting in this world. He was surrounded by sexy, sexually liberated woman at all times. They were forceful and actually super fucking hot. He would be insane to not pop a chubby around here. She licked her lips and poked his forehead.

"Tell me tiny man, are you able to actually provide any snu snu? You look so puny." She teased as Dipper struggled out of his armor playing and chainmail, letting it flop to the dirt. He gripped his pants and bent in half and hauled his pants upwards so that they were against his ankles.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked as his dick throbbed into view. Grenda gasped and grinned, her tusks seemed to whistle in her mouth in happiness. She reached forwards to touch it only to feel a long thin blade against her thigh.

"Nope. You only get the snu snu if you let me go, and then let me leave afterwards." Dipper said quickly. After all for all he knew she might just break the promise the moment it was easiest for her. Grenda growled before swiping with one large paw at his ankles. Dipper yelped as he fell to the dirt. He groaned as he rubbed his aching head. She dropped beside him and gripped his shaft roughly in her strong calloused hands.

"Deal wimp. Make Grenda the orc feel good or else she will kill you and bury you in a shallow grave somewhere in this forest." Grenda threatened. Dipper gulped as he licked his lips, popped his fingers into his mouth and quickly darted them down to her tiger skin loin cloth, only to rip the stretch of fabric away and reveal her cunt. Dipper flicked the outside of her pussy lips before pressing his figners inwards.

"Done." He agreed as she gripped his cock and gave it seven firm strokes. She smirked before frowning, she had clearly expected him to orgasm just from that. Dipper found himself biting his lips as he forced the cum back down his shaft, doing everything in his power to hold off. He groaned as he pressed his fingers into her strong dripping wet cunt. He toyed with her clit and made her mumble before grumbling and finally gasping in joy.

Dipper sighed, he might just be able to survive this. The dryad Candy had been more trouble then this self satisfied orc. He just had to be careful and in control. Dipper slowly stroked her cunt, using his thumb to pleasure her and gently press against her hips. He rolled over as she continued to jerk off his cock, giving it strong gropes. Squeezing with all of her might. As if expecting him to orgasm so that she could move on to killing and eating him.

Dipper held back and forced their faces together, they lay on the dirt, panting, eye to eye, her hands on his core and his hands teasing her cunt. The two were bumping and grinding. Dipper's cock head placed near her pussy entrance and giving the damp opening occasional brief kisses, pressing and pulling and pushing and pressing. He would not enter though until...

"UGH! UFF! UGH!" GRenda cried out and squeezed his dick so hard that she left bruises across it. Dipper yowled as she orgasmed roughly and panted. Her eight pack abs were glistening with sweat and Dipper felt just as much sweat pouring down his body. He blinked before gripping her thighs and spreading them. Her eyes snapped open and Dipper found himself on his back while she positioned herself reverse cowgirl on top of him. His hands flew up as if they had a mind of their own. He cupped her large gorgeous breasts and gave them a loving squeeze. SHe moaned as he flicked her nipples, teasing and playing them out. Pulling and yanking, flicking and rubbing. His dick rubbed up and down her nice full junk and then dove deep into her pussy.

Grenda's howls filled the forest and shook the leaves off of the trees. Dipper groaned and gasped. His eyes closing as he thrust with fevered amazement into the strong orc. Her cunt was hugging him so powerfully that he could not break away if he wanted to. She was bouncing and slamming herself downwards. Dipper had completely forgotten that he had initially been planning on rolling for seduction. This game made absolutely no sense and was probably super broken. Not that he was complaining! This was fun as hell!

Dipper gasped and moaned, his eyes fluttering as he smiled and smirked. His dick working so fast in and out of her that he was expecting to win at any moment now. Grenda was soon gasping and drooling, her mouth wide open, so wide that he thought that she would start using up all of the air around them.

"UGH! UFF! UGH!" GRenda cried out, Dipper copied her as her orgasm crashed against his thighs. He felt like he was getting ridden by a massive horse! She was so big and strong that he didn't know how much longer he would be able to take this! He ground his hips into her, making his cock splash through her cum, her orgasm juices pooling over her pussy lips and dripping down their thighs to make the dirt into a muddy mess around them.

Dipper growled as he gripped her hips. He had to try and bluff his way out of this monsters hips.  
"Well that was a great warm up! Now let's really get into it!" He announced and gripped her hips as he began to lift himself up and slam her downwards at the same time. Filling her at such an angle that she was soon orgasming again. Grenda's big brown eyes blinked in amazement. He wrapped his hands into her ponytail and pulled with reckless abandonment making her howl and growl like the wild animal that she was.

"More? This is only work out snu snu for you?" She gasped in confusion as Dipper nodded happily trying not to show that he was worried how much longer he would be able to keep this up.

"Oh yeah this is nothing! I could keep on fucking you all day long! I don't care." He said as he tried not to pass out from the overwhelming feeling of lust and pressure building up in his balls and threatening to overflow and splash across the two of them.

"Too...too...too...much!" Grenda bellowed out as her eyes closed and she moaned in delight. Her orgasm finally bursting over her. Her entire body began to glow and blush a dark green. Dipper wondered if that was the massive breasted muscle bound monsters way of saying that she was probably done and had nothing left in the tank. He pumped harder and harder. His erection burning, his balls aching, his orgasm felt amazing when he finally busted his nut deep inside of her.

She swayed at the tip of his dick and slowly began to slide down it. He pushed against her shoulders and crawled out just as she collapsed with a massive thump onto the dirt. Dipper heard her snore, a deep earth shaking snore. He wiped his brow and let out a relieved breath before he gathered his stuff and began to walk down the path. It was more like a limp really. He felt absolutely exhausted.

"Well where have you been?" He asked the floating blue fairy as she sat in mid air waiting for him.  
"You won't believe me if I say scouting ahead." She said simply before frowning and floating down to feel his forehead. "Ah...poor Dip Tip! You look so exhausted! Want to know what would fix you right up! Letting Mama Mabmab give that dick a good hard-"  
"No blow jobs. Drop it." Dipper said as he continued to walk down the trail. "Man I just can't wait to get to that dragon, save the princess, finish my quest and get home." Dipper grumbled before yelping as he stepped into another trap. This one was a massive pit that had him drop around five feet. He struggled with his arms pressed to his chest and his armor clattering around him.

He looked around in amazement as a woman in a purple cloak with silver chainmail rushed around and went through his stuff.

"Holy shit. You are like so fucking poor." The blonde woman said as she hefted his bag of supplies. "You aren't even like really worth robbing." She complained before stepping on his forehead.

"Ouch! Hey! Who the hell are you?!" He demanded as she merely smirked downwards.  
"I am the elf ranger Pacifica. Don't you forget it lame ass." The blonde bitch said with a grin before kicking his head. Dipper blinked and passed out as she looked at his armor and tried to pick it up.

**Raster/More reviews means faster/more updates. Especially for stories that don't get any attention. All aged up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews for this or any of the other ones. all aged up. Here is one of the big ones.**

Dipper woke up with a moan as he rubbed his aching head. He blinked and pulled off his bed covers. His dick was sticky and slightly damp. He rubbed it and sniffed experimentally trying to pin point what exactly had happened to make it smell like that.

"Hey Mabel did something happen to me while I was asleep?" He called over to the floating blue fairy who grinned and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.  
"MMMM. NOPE!" SHe said in a sing song voice. He glowered at her, clearly she was lying about something. But he also didn't really have the time or the energy to argue with her about this. He sighed and stretched, grabbing his pants from where they had been drying out. He struggled into them and then got his armor. It was a shame how dinged up it had gotten. That jerk Pacifica had tried to drag it off, got maybe five feet and just settled for kicking it for a few hours. What a jerk. He had woken up after she had made a mess of all his supplies. Luckily he didn't have to worry about food since Mabel went hunting for him. Which was one of the scariest things that he had ever seen in his life.

It saved him time at least. He pulled on the armor and turned to the mountain cave entrance. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, hefting the massive sword that he had dragged all this way.

"Oh god. Mabel I don't know about this." He said glancing towards the woman who grinned and bounced excitedly.  
"Oh come on! It will be fun! What's the worst thing that could happen? You die? Bleh! So what?" She said as she began to skip around him.  
"Come on! Lets go get her done!" Mabel said excitedly before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the cave entrance. Her glow was the only thing lighting the way. Dipper stepped carefully after her. He didn't know what they might run into in these tight quarters.

"You know I expected all of this to be much more...I don't know...damper? Darker? It's actually not half bad." Dipper said before stepping on something white that cracked. "And that was a femur. Nope this is just as horrible as I thought it would be. I shouldn't have come here. It is much safer back with the dwarf black smith. I should go back there and see how they're doing." Dipper said starting to turn around.

"Oh come on you big baby! This is going to be so much fun! You get to fight a dragon! How many people get to say that!" She said as she began to drag him through the caverns faster and faster. There were more bones, a few piles of gold and what looked to be furniture thrown around. This did used to belong to a lot of dwarves so it made sense that they might have stuff for a house in here. Still he felt like it was a mash up of garbage that didn't make a lot of sense.

Mabel paused beside a massive statue and posed.  
"Hey...Hey Dipper! Check this out!" Mabel said before dabbing as Dipper rolled his eyes. He then joined her. The two chuckled before doing it back and forth, speeding up until they were both cackling at the broken statue with the weirdly placed arms.

"Hey how do you do that. Like this?" A voice came from behind Dipper before a figure stepped from the shadows. First a long leg that was perfectly round and soft and looked like a dancers leg. Followed by a wiggling hip that curved up to a nice set of abs and finished on a juicy bouncy rack that was probably soemwhere in the F's to the H cup territory. Finally a smiling freckled face popped out, her red hair practically glowing like fire in the dark room. She grinned and she had sharpened fangs for teeth, a few scales were on her face and her bust. She was bare except for a red corset made of leather and long fishnets that hugged her hips and legs. Her fingers ended in sharpened claws that looked hard enough to shred through a persons armor.

Dipper gulped as he glanced at Mabel who shrugged in response.

"I...who are you?" Dipper asked as she posed, her firm breasts had a strange cone shape to them, and she wiggled her hips like she was expecting a tail to pop out. She had a pair of long thin red horns poking out of her head. She smirked and admired her sharpened claws before leaning forwards, her large breasts almost spilling out of her outfit.

"Don't you know? I'm Wendy. The dragon kin."  
"I thought that the dragon that took over this place was an actual you know...dragon..."Dipper said in embarrasment as Wendy merely chuckled again.

"Nope. Just me! And now what are you two doing here?" She said turning towards Mabel who gulped nervously.  
"Roll to seduce the dragon! Roll to seduce the dragon!" Mabel shouted as Dipper turned and gripped his armor tightly. He knew that she could cook him in his armor in a second, he could just tell how powerful this woman was. And he wanted nothing to do with it! He finally took a deep steadying breath and gazed at her.

"I heard that there was a gorgeous princess trapped in this cave. I've come to save her." Wendy chortled before admiring Dippers firm form. She shimmied forwards, steam coming out of her teeth as she grinned at him. Her fangs were sharp and he could feel her gem like nipples cutting through his armor and poking at his chest.

"You've got spunk there hot stuff. But that Princess Jackie is mine. I will tell you what though. I will trade you the princess if you can thrice slay the dragon. Or in your case thrice lay. How does that sound hot stuff? Just so you know no man has ever managed to take me to bed. I always burn them to a crisp and eat them while they are still screaming for mommy." She flicked his nose playfully before turning around and digging her burning hot rump into his crotch and cupped his chin before wandering away.

"So what do you say hot stuff? Are you going to try it? Or are you just going to kill yourself now to make it easy on me?" She grinned and tossed a kiss over her shoulder. Dipper took a deep breath and turned to look at Mabel. She nodded slowly.

"I think that you can take her on Sir Dip Dop. But it is going to be hard. And tight. And hot. And slippery. So go in there and fuck that dragon!" Mabel commanded before taking out a whistle and blowing on it three times to get him excited. Dipper took a deep breath and sprinted after the spirited dragon kin woman. He dropped his sword and his armor. If this was a trick tog et him nude and defenseless then he was definitely going to die. But he knew that he had to at least try! Otherwise what would be the point?

He came to a skidding halt in a massive room filled with gold and fine silks, spices, enormous barrels, everything was huge and expensive. Sitting beside the entrance was a large crystal ball with a silver haired girl floating in it. Her large tits suspended in mid air. She was wearing a black dress that cupped her tits and dove deep into a vneck. She looked like something out of his favorite video game Dragon Slayer. Which was probably the point.

Dipper gazed in at the attractive spinning angle, her large breasts floated in mid air, her feet pointed as her ears and her eyes closed in blissful sleep.

"You know I only kidnapped her out of boredom. I wanted to see who might actually come around to pick up that elf princess. I had to kill a bunch of troll guards to get to her but it was worth it." Wendy said from where she was perched on top of a large golden statue. She bent over and a nipple slipped out. Dipper gulped, it actually resembled a gem stone. She looked so beautiful. He hoped that he would actually be able to thrice...slay...her...

He took a deep breath and dropped his pants and kicked off his boots before standing up, his erection popped out and he palmed it, jerking it slowly and softly as he approached her with a grin. Wendy wiggled her eyebrows as he got closer and closer.

"Someone sure is cocky huh?" Wendy said with a smile as she dropped towards him, gold coins clanking underfoot as she strode forwards. Dipper took a deep breath to prepare himself, he then reached out and gripped the front of her outfit, he tore it off and gulped at the lovely sight before him, her skin had a bright red glow to it like a demons. Her soft skin was smooth and sparkled under the light in the cavern. He took a hand and cupped a tit in amazement, so soft, so firm, she was amazing!

He felt his cock twitch predicatably. It obviously wanted to start fucking, but he had to go slowly...He had to prove to this lady that he could get her to orgasm at least three times before he won! He gripped her hips and pulled her towards him. Her hands rested on his chest and he dove his lips down to hers. They hooked together and Dipper felt her forked tongue plunge in between his lips. Working over his own tongue. He felt like he was holding onto a furnace. But he also knew that if he let go she would probably kill him. Horribly. He gripped her hips all the harder and started to massage her butt cheeks, gripping and squeezing making sure that the nice juicy popping twerking pieces of meat were getting plenty of attention from his fingers. He dugs his hands in and really squeezed and massaged them.

Wendy groaned into his mouth and he bit at her tongue. He pulled back stretching the spasming muscle before releasing it. They were both red in the face. Dipper eased his hands down to inbetween her legs. Her pussy was so hot that he didn't think he would be able to touch it. But he forced himself to anyway. Wincing at the pain as he began to massage the folds. She smirked as his fingers worked her over.

"Not bad. No man has gotten that far before. A few women have though. Now lets see your tongue game." Dipper found himself on his back on a pile of coins, a large pair of legs wrapped around his head and ankles crossed behind his head. He gulped as she lowered her dripping wet pussy downwards on top of him. She moaned as he instantly dove in. Dipper yelped and felt a few tears drop down his cheeks. It was like licking a toaster! She was burning him! But the instant that she shivered and he got a gush of pussy juices he wanted more!

"MMMMMM. So insistent young man. But that should be expected. Now lets just see how this monster tastes." She said as she hefted his cock like it was a slab of meat. She kissed the head and then deep throated it in one go. Dipper gulped as she began to work her lips and mouth and throat all at once, making her entire mouth and throat act like a pussy canal as his cock was plunged deep into her. He glanced over the curve of her butt cheeks to admire what she was doing. Her head wasn't even moving! He gulped as she just worked on him without a single care in the world. He thumbed her ass hole as he continued to lick and slurp at her pussy lips. She was trying her best to get him off but Dipper was holding back, he knew that that was his only chance to survive this. If he held everything back...then he might just make it!

Dipper groaned as her thighs clenched his face and he blushed powerfully as he felt his orgasm work its way upwards. He had to get out of this! Otherwise he would definitely get roasted!

Dipper pulled upwards and out from underneath her. He grabbed her hips and tossed her onto her back, her dripping wet cunt was there just for him. She gasped and then moaned as he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her onto his lap. Her arms went behind his head as he thrust into her. He moaned and gasped as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. He slammed his cock home into her and she sat upright with a blushing smile. SHe bit her lips as he thrust into her, faster and harder then he had ever fucked anyone ever before! He groaned as her pussy began to massage his dick. Clamping and clenching, gripping and pulling.

Dipper grabbed a hold of her shoulders and plunged her downwards.  
"Oh god! Soo good! SOOOO TIGHT!" Dipper howled out loud as Wendy began to huff and pant. Her nails dragging across his back and he winced as she bit into his neck. He half expceted blood to start spurting out all over the place. But instead he remained strong, and hard. And then she was orgasming. The heat in her belly growing with every firm thrust.

Her butt cheeks clapped together and Dipper saw the fishnet start to burn off, leaving ash marks on her skin. Her freckled booty bouncing and grinding as Dipper kept on thrusting.  
"I can tell you want to play those sweet cans like bongos. Do so and I eat you both." Wendy threatened Mabel who was floating near by and biting her lips, wishing that she could join into the debauchery.

"You're no fun." Mabel pouted as she floated beside them and rubbed Dipper's hair. "Oh my little boy. I'm so proud of you lord Dip Tip! You are fucking a dragon! You're winning too! I mean look at that skanks face!" Dipper did look and grinned at what greeted him. Wendy was practically cumming without any sign of stopping! He smirked as he dove his massive rock hard manhood deep between her folds. Her thighs were slippery. Her eyes were crossed and her head was tossed backwards as she moaned.

Dipper gasped as two massive reptilian wings unfurled from behind her back and flapped once twice and then a third time. Big strong ones that looked like they could cause a tidal wave. Dipper groaned, he could not hold it back any longer.

"I...I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He announced at the top of his lungs as she gripped his face in her claws and brought their lips crashing together. Her own orgasm pulsing through her. Dipper felt his dick melt then reform then melt again as wave after burning wave of pleasure fired up out of his cock and filled her to the brim.

"So! FUCKING! GOOOOOOODDDDD!" Dipper bellowed out as he creamed inside of the dragoness. Wendy tossed her head back, her red firey hair floating around them as she unhinged her jaw and let a massive burst of fire upwards into the upper caverns. She growled louder and louder as the heat threatened to melt all of the gold that they were sitting on. Dipper's cum continued to spew out of her, seemingly the only thing that was cooling her down. Dipper pulled out and moaned as he blasted another hot wad onto her belly and tits. Long jewels of cum dripped across her body. She sighed and flicked off some with a smile.

She then kissed his cheek, his jaw and worked her way downwards until she was slurping eagerly at his dick. Her big booty wiggling up in the air. Not nearly as big as Mabel's and not even in the same category as the badonkadonk that the ranger PAcifica boasted. But it was a super cute super big booty that Dipper wanted to spank playfully. So he did.

This caused the demonic dragon to grin and nip at his cock playfully. Dipper yelped and playfully spanked her again. She stood up on unsteady legs and gestured with her finger.

"Well? Come and get me sir knight." SHe teased before giggling and running off into the mountains of gold that surrounded them. Dipper did not even hesitate and was soon sprinting after her with a loud whoop echoing through the halls of the mountain. Mabel floated around before alighting down onto the crystal ball with the elf princess Jackie asleep inside of it.

"Well this blows." She muttered in annoyance. She heard the happy mating of knight and dragon off in the distance. Fire blasted upwards every now and again for almost six hours. Just when it was starting to get dark outside Dipper stumbled back, decked out in gold and silver armor. An unconscious and fucked full of cum Wendy draped over his shoulder. He placed her onto a pile of gold and kissed her forehead, smoothing hair back to her horns. He tweaked one and she moaned in delight.

"Well that was fun. Ready to go now?" Mabel said tapping her foot. Dipper held up a magical golden key and used it to open the crystal ball. He grabbed the unconscious elf princess and smirked to Mabel.

"What? Bored? Jealous?"  
"Yes." The fairy responded before floating out of the cavern. The red heads fucked stupid snores filled the room behind them as the trio merriliy left the caverns and headed towards elf country to complete their quest.

**Review. More updates if more reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews. All aged up. Lemon. Jackie is a name that Pacifica gives in the comic so thought this might be fun to remake her as a sister. So I guess she is an OC. **

"Okay! Seriously! Why do I keep on waking up sort of damp!" Dipper shouted to the forest canopy as he sat up in his sleeping bag and fondled his junk. This was going on for like two weeks! And it was only his cock and balls! It was just so weird!

"Well that is an awful way for a princess to wake up." The big breasted silver haired Princess scoffed as she sat on her throne made out of discarded chairs and trees and moss that they had found in the forest. Dipper rolled his eyes. This princess was freaking impossible. Just really one of the worst people that he had ever met.

"but I expected that a person of your social standing was used to waking up in the mud and the dirt and the slime of their own juices." Jackie continued as she stretched, her black robe hugging every inch of her body. Showing off her impressive set of tits that could give Mabel a run for her money. The silver hair sharp tongued princess seemed like she did not care what they thought of her. Or where they were going. In fact she just seemed bored by everything that they did.

Dipper and Mabel rolled their eyes together. If it wasn't for the quest the two probably would have left her somewhere along the trail and just gone to do something else. But it seemed like they had to deliver her alive and well if they wanted any of that sweet sweet reward. And hopefully a way for Dipper to return back to his dimension.

"Yeah well I am not used to waking up with a damp dick, its weird. It would be weird for anyone." Dipper snapped back as he stood and stretched and eye balled the very innocent looking Mabel.  
"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" He teased her as she only blushed in response. He was clearly not going to get a straight answer out of her. Mabel only adjusted her top and hefted up her massive breasts before floating down the path.  
"Do you really expect me to tell you the truth at this point?" She shot back. Dipper thought for a second before sighing and following after her. She did have a very good point. He only believed maybe every fifth or sixth word out of the fairy's mouth these days.

He leaned over and picked up the handle that they had attached to the front of the throne. He grunted and began pulling it down the path. They had not met a single other person this entire time. Which Dipper thought was a blessing. He felt so stupid pulling this makeshift throne around with some spoiled rotten elf princess on it! He felt like a total moron! And he knew how dumb it looked with how often Mabel would look at him and start snickering at his misfortune. He felt like she would probably be able to effortlessly drag it down the path too. But she had not volunteered and he had not asked. So he of course had to do all of the fucking work.

Dipper grunted and strained as Jackie yapped on about something. He normally tuned her out after a certain amount of time. She just talked about how awesome she was. Or how cool her mom Queen Priscilla was. Or what a disappointment her other two sisters were. Apparently the younger one was called Elise, she would not talk about her older sister.

"That golden haired bitch was so spoiled. But oh no it wasn't enough! She might be the lucky one who inherits all of the elf kingdom, but she had to go off and go on what she called adventures that she has earned! And we are now left in the lurch because-"Dipper paused as Mabel came sprinting back down the path. Normally she was at least fifty feet ahead of them at any time. Getting excited, wandering off, coming back and just generally being hard to pin down.

"I think this is the first time that I've ever seen you walk." dipper said as Mabel sprinted past him. Her eyes wide as she turned around once nervously. Her large breasts bouncing a mile a minute.

"NOTIMETOTALKDEMAGORGON! RUN!" Mabel shouted before sprinting back down the trail. Dipper glanced back the way that Mabel had come and heard a loud growling noise.  
"What is that?" He said before trees snapping and howling filled the air.  
"Who cares! RUN! RUN! RUN!" JAckie shouted as she kicked his shoulder and glanced around as if she expected someone to jump out and save her. Dipper rolled his eyes, they already felt dry from doing that so often. He grabbed her from around the hips and sprinted down the path after Mabel, flinging Jackie over his shoulder. His armor crashing as Jackie screamed loudly. Her silver hair standing up on end. Dipper glanced once over his shoulder and doubled his pace as he saw the eight armed monster with three mouths barrelling down after them.

"Okay okay okay! Running!" Dipper shouted as he increased his pace, trying to outrun the eldritch abomination that was probably planning on devouring him whole. Mabel was ahead on the trail, but apparently she sucked at running or something because she was hardly moving. Dipper shoved past her and grabbed her hand to pull her along behind him.

"Why are you two so helpless!" He shouted as Mabel began panting behind him.  
"Hey! I'm not used to this entire damsel in distress thing!" Mabel said as she shot beside him so that they were running in step, her loin cloth flapping around her hips.  
"You're supposed to be the hero! Why don't you just slay it!" Jackie complained as Dipper merely huffed and puffed.  
"I need to make sure that we're safe first! That thing is big! And crazy!" Jackie gulped and wrapped her legs tighter around him, her large breasts bouncing against his back as Dipper doubled his pace.

"Over the canyon!" Mabel pointed as her wings began to buzz. Dipper saw what she was pointing at and ground his teeth, they had to make it! They would make it! He sprinted and jumped with Mabel's hand clamped in his. The canyon was deep and wide and was hopefully too far for the bizarre monster to follow after them. He howled and Jackie screamed as Mabel yowled and the trio flew over the chasm. The monster paused on the other side and yowled after them as they flew and then slowly began to fall onto the other side.

Dipper tumbled and protected Jackie's head. Her silver hair flashed through his hands and Mabel oofed as she landed firmly on her rump. Dipper moaned and sat up rubbing his back from where he sprained it during the jump.

"Well I think that should be far enough." Dipper said as he glanced around. He stood up and helped Jackie up. The elf princess gasped and leaned against him, her large soft breasts pressed against his chest.

"That was incredible!" She breathed out before gazing up at him with half lidded eyes. "You are incredible! I diddn't think that you could jump that far!" SHe said before the monster screeched again.

"Let's keep moving." Dipper said grabbing Jackie's hand and pulling her after him. The trio retreated into the forest as Mabel jumped up and began flying ahead. She paused and gestured for the two to stop.  
"I'll find us a way to the castle. You two wait here." She said before floating off. Dipper sat down with a sigh. He leaned his head back and felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. This was crazy! He felt like he might just half a heart attack! Then Jackie plopped down into his lap and grabbed his face in her hands before planting a kiss to his lips.

He grinned before pressing his lips firmly to hers and then gripping the back of her robe. He peeled it off as she squirmed in delight.  
"I just have to thank you! I mean what you did...you saved my life! And it was so unexpected that I didn't-"  
"Shut up. Let's just keep on making out." Dipper commanded as he snapped her dress off. His armor was soon getting fiddled with until it was also on the dirt beside her slip. Her breasts were large and juicy and sat firmly in his hands. He squeezed them in delight. Playing and groping them. They bounced slightly with every pull that he gave.

Dipper saw her eyes close and her mouth screw up in delight. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to play with her tits in amazement.  
"Are you getting that turned on?" He said as he gripped her nipples and pulled until they threatened to snap right off. She gasped and moaned, biting her lips and rolling her hips. His hands continued to squish her tits, pulling and yanking, dragging them forwards and backwards as she breathed with heavy happy abandonment.

"Wow. You really do get turned on easily huh?" He teased her as she blushed.  
"Shut up!" She responded bitingly before her entire body began to shiver and squirm. Dipper's eyebrows shot up as she began humping his legs faster and faster before finally collapsing on top of him and pressing her firm tits into his hands. He gulped as he felt her fluids roll down his thighs. He grinned and hefted her upwards by the shoulders. She gasped as his massive cock pressed into her back, it curled around the curve of her cute little ass. Her pussy instantly went damp just by feeling it. She glanced over her shoulder and groaned, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

His dick was enormous! IT was pressing into her lower back, his cock was so huge that she didn't know if it would fit!  
"You're pretty wet...And I'm pretty horny...even if this is just a one time quickie...Or not...I think that it would go in just fine..."He said as she gulped and rolled her butt cheeks over his long hard tree trunk sized dick. She finally sighed and kissed him again. His hands moved to cup her butt cheeks as he lifted her upwards.

She groaned before gasping louder and louder. He was slowly spearing his cock, inch after bone chilling inch into her pussy. Jackie was panting as she pressed his face into her breasts. Dipper felt himself blush hotter and hotter as he motorboated the lovely orbs. They were so big and delicious he soon found himself licking and slurping, dotting them with large bite marks and hickies. Jackie was groaning and humping up and down his dick. Getting maybe halfway up before pushing herself slowly down. Not going too fast and never letting his cock head out of her. She was afraid that it would never go back in again! It was just too big!

Jackie groaned and gasped and felt his hands bite into her firm pretty ass. She felt him spank it hard and worried that he would leave a bright red mark. She sort of wanted him too. She wanted people to see that she belonged to this lovely handsome stud muffin! So big! So strong! So brave! She was humping up and down him at a furious pace. Trying to get off again and again. Her orgasms were as consistent as the tides. She would hump herself up maybe a dozen times and then orgasm, a dozen more times followed by another orgasm.

Dipper was almost concerned with how often it was happening. He knew that he was skilled and was hung like an ox. But this was getting crazy! He groaned and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked powerfully. SHe gasped and bent her back, practically forcing her entire tit into his wide open mouth. Dipper drooled in delight as he slurped and sucked and bite. She groaned, he was definitely going to leave a mark. Her tongue poked out and she howled in delight before collapsing onto him. Her hands resting on his shoulders.

She then hiccupped as he began to hump upwards, working his hips and ass. Plunging deep into her again and again. She might have gotten off over a dozen times. But he still needed to cum! And he planned to not make a mess. She would be able to hold it all. He hoped. He hadn't been jerking off at all since they started traveling together, which was bad since he was used to masturbating at least three times a day. So that meant that he had the mother of all loads for her!

Dipper groaned and growled as he plunged his hilt into her, then pushed her up until only the tip of his dome like cock head was still inside of her.  
"Please..."sHe begged as she rested on her tiptoes...Her ass cheeks clenched and his hands digging into her tight hips.  
"Sure." Dipper said cheerfully before he pulled her down so that her ass cheeks slapped his lap and her hands were in the dirt. She howled with another bone snapping orgasm and Dipper gasped as he fucked her long and hard and his orgasm splashed to the back of her womb.

"Whoa." Dipper snarled as she placed a hand against her belly. "That was a lot." He chuckled as she merely moaned, his cum flooding her womb and making her feel slightly bloated and out of her mind with lust.

She began to blink and nod off just as a certain blue fairy cleared her throat.

"So we're maybe five minutes to the caslte. We should probably get moving." Mabel said blushing and running her hands through her hair. Dipper blushed and stood up helping Jackie to her feet.

A few minutes later the two walked hand in hand into the main throne room where a high elf queen was sitting in her expansive throne. Priscilla Queen of the high elves had on perfect make up, her ears dangled with earrings and her tits were on display. They were very full and very pretty and did not show her age. Not an inch of sag or creepy blue veins.  
"Holy shit." Dipper muttered to Mabel "I see where Jackie get's those breasts."  
"That queens ass looks familiar." Mabel muttered back as Priscilla stood up and walked down the steps leading to the impressive carved golden throne to embrace her daughter. Priscilla's hips were wide and matronly, but firm and strong, her ass was something that belonged in a painting or on a cow.

"Breeding hips." Mabel pointed out as Dipper nodded and tried not to blush. Priscilla was actually sort of hot in an older milf way.

"And you are the knight that saved my daughter yes? Good." Priscilla snapped, her bitchy attitude coming out in full force. Her pink nipples seemed to stare directly into his soul and Dipper gulped, he might have just fucked but he could feel another erection coming on.

"I have another quest for you sir knight."

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review faster updates if more stuff gets more reviews. All aged up. Now comes the incest part.**

He had to find another princess. How the hell was he going to find another princess? Especially since apparently Queen Priscilla lost two? Who the hell just loses all of their daughters? And the fact that the crazy old elf bitch wanted him to find them...

Dipper moaned, his back aching on the cold dirt, his head thrashing side to side. Mabel had said it best when they left the high queen's chambers. That these bitches be cray-cray!

And now he had to go on another quest to some lady that Queen Priscilla described as the Witch Queen of the Goblins. Which just sounded like nonsense to Dipper. He guessed that all of those things could be one person but it just seemed sort of dumb. Dipper moaned. Something was happening down below...under his blanket...

He pretended to still be asleep as he explored the depths of his blankets. They couldn't afford a tent so he just lay on the dirt like a hobo. And Mabel she just sort of hovered around. He didn't think that he had ever once spotted her sleep. Or eat anything other then pancakes.

Dipper popped his eyes open and glanced around. The familiar glow from Mabel's body seemed muted somehow. His blankets were slightly tented...And he had an erection. He moaned and gasped and then finally identified the slurping noises and the feelings surrounding his erection. Someone was giving him a blow job! A really sloppy one too! One with a lot of tongue and spit and what felt like a little bit of biting! Dipper tossed the blanket back and gasped at what greeted him.

Mabel, her eyes closed, her wings buzzing in joy and her head bobbing up and down his massive meaty shaft. Her lips were pursed like she was slurping on a popsicle. She was smiling completely proud of herself.

"Mabel?!" Dipper cried out. SHe glanced up at him, her lips pressed so far down his shaft that it looked like her face was melting. She smirked and began to bob her head even faster. She finally popped off and licked his entire shaft, nuzzling it like she was a hound in heat.  
"Heya Dip Dop!" She said as she sniffed his dick and then wrapped her massive soft pillow like tits around his dick.  
"Mabel! What the hell are you doing?" He moaned out as she began to rub her massive juicy tits up and down his dick, giving it plenty of love and attention. She quirked an eyebrow as if that was the dumbest question she had ever heard before in her life.

"What does it look like?" She said as she plumped up her breasts and continued to rub them up and down. Her spit was making a wonderful lube, making his dick slip in and out of her boobs. His cock head seemed to be the only consistent thing that stood out of the swell of her bossom. She smirked and bit his dick tip making him moan and thrash in delight.

"You are so cute right now!" She teased as she swallowed his entire dick head and slurped loudly.  
"Why are you doing this Mabel?!" He groaned before tossing his head back. He knew that he should probably be trying to fight back, to use his superior strength and power to get her to stop. But then he saw how cute she looked, her eyes closed blissfully as she concentrated with all of her might on getting his dick nice and hard and firm.

Her nipples were gazing at him and he saw a few small blue droplets form and then drip down her large aerolas. He licked his lips wondering just how that mana might taste. Probably sweet if he knew anything about this beautiful big bootied massive tittied bitch.

Dipper ground his ass into the dirt and glanced over his shoulder in amazement. There was a pair of bars hovering over his head. One read Health and the other read XP. His health bar was slowly growing and glowing a bright lime green. He glanced down at Mabel, and then back at the weird bar. It seemed like every single time she bobbed her head it would go up a small amount.

"Wait...holy shit I thought that you were lying about that!" Dipper said in amazement while she just smirked and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Really?" SHe said popping off and rubbing her large round bouncing jiggling soft fleshy orbs up and down his dick. "You really think that I would lie about that just to suck your dick? Nah, this is an actual thing, it helps keep you alive longer. Which keeps the game going a little longer and gives me a reason to actually you know do stuff." She said before diving back down on his dick and moaning in delight.

"MMMMM! Plus you taste pretty delicious, almost...familiar..."She wiggled her eyebrows before kissing his cock head and giving it plenty of love and attention. Dipper groaned and growled before he brought a hand down onto her lower back and rubbed it upwards and downwards before pinching her nice big juicy ass. It might not have been the biggest ass that he had ever seen in the world...But it was pretty large!

He grinned and gripped it. He began to breath heavy. He felt his orgasm begin to rise. He then grabbed Mabel by her chin and forced it upwards and off of his shaft.  
"Mabel...If I remember correctly you told me that well...sucking me off did one thing...I was just wondering..."  
"Holy shit. Please tell me that you want me to fuck you!" She said excitedly before clambering upwards and squatting over his dripping lubed up erection. Her pussy lips kissing his cock head. He moaned before grabbing her hips.  
"Yes oh god please yes I need you right now. All of you. So god damn much." Dipper moaned out in happiness and delight as Mabel clapped her hands before gripping his shoulders and sticking her tongue out like a doofus. She slowly aimed herself carefully up with his dick. She wiggled her eyebrows as she began to slowly and carefully lower herself down his dick. Inch by inch. Her eyes crossed, then widened and then she was staring at him in amazement. She paused halfway down and began panting.

"You okay?" Dipper asked as he rubbed her cheek. She grinned and gave a wobbly smile and a thumbs up.  
"You are much bigger then I expected! Just experiencing some technical difficulties!" She said cheerfully trying to make the entire moment into a joke. She then gasped and bent in half before plunging herself down his entire shaft length and groaning as he speared himself into her.

"Oh god! Wow! You are so tight!" Dipper crowed to the sky as the stars blinked overhead. Mabel just sat on his lap. Her eyes closed as she let out an amazed squeal as she adjusted around his dick shaft. She knew one thing. There was no going back. The two of them had crossed a line, a line that most guides did not cross with their knights. And this was one hell of one to cross!

She groaned and pulled herself up and down his dick shaft. Slapping her thighs into his. Not going far up the first time but slowly and surely getting into a pattern. Go up an inch and then slap herself down, repeat for a few minutes and then add another inch, and so on and so on until she was managing to thrust up and down on half of his dick. Her butt cheeks clapping together as her eyes remained closed.  
"This is actually a very cute work out." Dipper teased as he took her cheeks in his hands and pressed their lips together. She moaned into the kiss and then sighed as he pressed his tongue begging for entrance into her warm moist wet mouth. SHe gladly gave it and soon the two were connected, making out. Fiercly, passionately. She groaned and rolled her hips as he ground himself in and out of her.

"You are so soft Mabel. I am just a little surprised." Dipper said in delight as she sighed and bounced harder and firmer, her breasts were leaving streaks of blue up and down his chest. Her leaking nipples were almost like faucets that had been left on by accident, he licked his lips and gazed downwards. SHe noticed his wandering eyes, she also noticed his wandering hands. He was cupping and gropeing her ass firmly, making her groan and gasp in delight. His hands were so large and forceful she felt like her butt cheeks would almost snap off in his hands if he kept this up.

"Well you are just a strong hot stud muffin." SHe responded before she sat up and flipped her knees underneath her bouncing butt cheeks. "Want a sip? I know that you are interested in what they taste like." SHe teased. Dipper gulped before bringing a hand up and cupping the side of her boob. He brought her bouncing leaking tit to his mouth and licked it. He shivered at the taste and Mabel squeaked as she orgasmed a little, her sensitive nipples just needed a little teasing and she would melt!

Dipper gazed at her before squeezing her tit and getting a blast of warm frothy milk into his mouth. He gulped in amazement and stared at her with wide joy filled eyes. She tasted amazing! He gulped it down and then licked harder, lapping up any milk that was pooling down her chest. He finally latched on like a baby and sucked as hard as he possibly could.

Mabel gasped, arching her back to force more of her squeezed boobs into his mouth. Dipper gripped the small of her back in his free hand and slowly tipped forwards until Mabel was on her back and he was thrusting into her. Her cries filled the night as he thrust and ground and humped into her. She gasped and cupped the back of his head. Her shoulders rolling in the dirt. Her core tightening as a golden light of glowing happiness spread through her. She was panting harder and harder by the second.

Her eyes were half lidded and sweat was dripping across her breasts. SHe looked like she had large heat marks glowing in blushes across her body. She smiled blissfully at Dipper who grinned and humped harder and harder. He caught her nipple into between his teeth and pulled back, letting it snap into place and causing her entire body to shudder. She hiccuped in delight and thrust back against his cock. His cockhead was like a plunger, turning her on harder and harder.

She growled and gasped and moaned. Dipper humped and fucked and spanked his way into her tight constricting passage. She gripped the underside of her free boob and plopped the long thick nipple into her mouth. SHe slurped loudly and delightfully. SHe gulped down her own milk as eagerly as Dipper did. He finally popped off and moved her breast out of the way.

"I love you." Dipper and Mabel moaned out together as their milk coated lips plunged together. Their tongues swirled as her breasts were squeezed in between them, a couple of gysers blasted up across Dipper's chest as his own orgasm creamed Mabel's pussy. Dipper almost felt like he was a chef! He was coated in milk and cream and nut deep in a very sweet girl. He grinned and kissed her again sweetly on the lips making Mabel giggle before he rolled over and she clambered on top of him.

They lay in each others arms. Stinking of sex, debauchery and joy. They exchanged a few more kisses and then promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Dipper felt a nice warm weight against his side. He sighed and opened his eyes. Mabel was tracing her fingers up and down his chest and biceps and pectorials and abs. She was grinning lovingly at him with her lips slightly parted and her blue skin glowing like a lantern.  
"You know we don't have to go looking for those other two princess's today." Dipper teased her spanking her ass. His cock already rock hard again.  
"MMMM. My My my my delightful Dipper. Are you suggesting that we just stay here in this clearing all day and fuck each others brains out? Because I am so fucking in." Mabel said before rolling over and grabbing a leg and pulling it up to her ear.

"Because I really want to exhaust every last position with you." She teased. Dipper grinned and pounced, aiming his dick up with her pussy and cramming it home in one go. She gasped, her tongue flopping out and she moaned in happiness. Nothing could ruin this moment for him! Nothing at all!

Then an arrow landed maybe six inchs away from their heads.  
"Your armor, your food, your gold. Like now." A blonde bitchy voice commanded as a big bootied blonde bitch in chain mail bikini walked out of the forests gloom with her bow raised.

"Damn it." Dipper and Mabel muttered together as she notched two arrows at once.

**Review. Faster updates if more stuff gets more reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review. Jackie is an OC and a reference to the comic book of Gravity falls so check that out. Mabel/Dipper/Wendy chapter.**

Dipper and Mabel marched up the side of the mountain holding hands. Well Dipper marched and Mabel floated. She was gazing dreamily at him and would give out big dreamy sighs before floating close enough to lean her head against his shoulder and float along. Dipper felt like he was hauling along a very busty very horny balloon that wanted to date him.

"You were great last night. And this morning. And twice when we stopped for lunch." She teased him with a bit of ribbing. Rubbing her large breasts against his shoulder. Dipper chuckled as he gazed at her and gripped her chin to give her a sweet kiss on her large plump lips. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. Her tongue diving into his mouth and swirling around excitedly.

"Hey hey. Calm down." Dipper said popping off and causing her to giggle before she nuzzled his nose.  
"How can I with a hot dream boat like you around?" She teased as her breasts bounced up and down. She floated up and lay down in the air gazing at him. Her breasts swinging below her.

"I mean I just want you to bend me over and fuck me until I can't walk." She said before reaching down for his fly.  
"Yeah. I seem to notice that that you never walk." Dipper teased grabbing her hand and walking along. She shrugged and hugged him.  
"You get what I mean stud muffin." Mabel teased before sitting up in mid air and pointing excitedly. "OOOH! LOOK! LOOK! It's the mountain! It's the big big big mountain! It's where Wendy lives!"

Mabel said flitting forward and backwards pointing excitedly. Dipper chuckled before he grinned and paused.  
"Well what do you think? Should we go and say hi? Wendy might want to see us-"Dipper was caught off guard as she grabbed his hand and pulled him excitedly through the forest. Dipper gasped as his feet left the ground. He kicked the dirt in amazement as Mabel puffed out her cheeks and concentrated going at around break neck speed. She floated over the treetops and Dipper brought his knees up to his chin to make sure that he didn't loose them.

"Whoa! Hey Mabel!" He said crying up as she panted. Her eyes hard and focused as they flew over the treetops. He chuckled. She looked so cute with her hair flying in the breeze and her loin cloth flapping gradually lower and lower down her wide bouncy ass until it was slipping off. Dipper felt a blush cover his face as he saw her very prety shaved pussy, dripping wet and eager for another round. He grinned, he felt his erection popping in his pants and thought that he could probably go for another round. He wanted to spread her legs and plow her until she couldn't walk at all.

They two fell into the cave with Mabel dropping Dipper and then collapsing on top of him with a giggle. Her hair getting into his face. Dipper blew it off causing her to laugh all the harder.  
"I hope that Wendy is happy to see us." Dipper chuckled as he cupped Mabel's nice broad flanks and squeezed her butt in loving tender appreciation. Mabel grinned and wiggled in his grip.  
"I can't wait to see her face."  
"You mean this face?" Wendy said as the dragon kin woman slinked around the corner. She had nothing on, clearly not expecting company. "You actually caught me at a good time. I was just taking a lava bath. Perfect to get a gal in the mood." The dragon kin red head said as she moved forwards. She plopped beside Dipper and cupped his cheek. He hissed as steam rose from his face. It was warm but not as hot as he expected. After he had fucked her that first time he was actually starting to get sort of used to it.

She chuckled and gave a long lingering kiss to his cheek where she had burned it and then moved to his neck. Mabel sat on top of Dipper and pouted, puffing her cheeks out and glowering down at Wendy. Wendy's eyes lit up and suddenly her hand shot out and she cut through Mabel's top. It fell to either side and her boobs popped out and bounced.  
"So there was a fairy in here after all." Wendy muttered with a grin before rolling onto her back and grinning. "Hi there good looking. I'm Wendy."  
"Hey there hot stuff. My name is Mabel." Mabel responded with a grin before leaning down so that she was now nose to nose with Wendy. Steam billowing out between them. Dipper felt as if he was trapped between two opposing forces that would tear him apart. Mabel and Wendy were grinning though as if this was the most fun thing that they had ever done in their entire lives.

"So I guess you've been stalking the hero this entire time huh big girl?" Wendy said sitting up and pushing her own sizeable tits into Mabel's large fun bags. Mabel grinned and pressed her breasts together and Wendy gasped as some milk dripped out and caused her skin to steam and get damp again.  
"Well someone has to give this strong hot hunk a hand around here! And it might as well be someone who actually knows how to pleasure a man." Mabel said with a quirky grin. Her eyes glowing.

Wendy growled and jumped forwards to pin Mabel to the cavern floor.  
"I let you take that annoying bitch out of here because I was feeling generous and since she was a total pain in my ass, plus he has a massive cock and is great at giving it to a gal nice and hard. But don't for a minute think that you would be able to take me on in a fair fight. Got it sparkles?" Wendy said wiggling her hips invitingly. Dipper groaned and gripped his dick through pants. The two of them looked so god damn fuckable! He wanted to drop his pants and just shove it into one of them. Or both of them at the same time.

He wished that he could do that, clone himself and be able to screw two lovely ladies at once. The two women stopped their wrestling and exchanged blushing glances. Their lips turned upright into big smiles and they eagerly crawled forwards. Their hands outstretched. Mabel grabbed his pants and boots and started pulling them downwards. Wendy gripped his armor and with a flick of her wrist she tore it right off. It disentegrated and he frowned. He would have been pissed off if he didn't know that he was going to be getting a new set once he left.

"MMMM. I think that you two could share me. I mean look at you two!" He said in amazement as he spanked one ass and then another. "I don't think that I would be able to choose between you two!"

The girls wiggled their eyebrows. Bit their lips and were soon crawling all over him. Dipper felt Mabel's big milk laden breasts press again his chest. He felt her warm hard nipples press against his chest. Dipper closed his eyes and let out a loud eager moan. Causing both women to giggle even louder before he felt a pair of lips brush his and another pair press eagerly to his cock head. He popped open an eyelid and saw Mabel kissing him, her hands rubbing his abs and her other hand fingering her dripping wet pussy. He could see Wendy's head bobbing up and down. He ran his fingers over the rise of Mabels juicy ass cheeks and fingered Wendy's hair.

"So good." Dipper grumbled before Mabel stood up and wiggled around until her pussy lips were against his nose.  
"Lick me. Please...I remember that you said I look like your sister right? If that gets you off you can call me sis." Mabel moaned out as Dipper eagerly hooked his tongue into her pussy.  
"MMMMM. Sis..." Dipper groaned out and gripped a handfull of juicy tight jiggly ass. "MMMM. Wendy..."Dipper moaned and rubbed his hand on her head forcing more of his massive cock down her throat.

"Keep it up...Just like that..."Dipper gasped as he continued to lick Mabels tight magical cunt. Mabel giggled and moaned before leaning downwards to blow inticingly across his cock head. Dipper growled and began to huff. He didn't know if he would be able to keep it in. They were just so pretty!

Dipper moaned as his orgasm launched through him and pumped his cum upwards. Slapping it against Mabel's eager awaiting mouth. It filled like she was drinking from a hose. Wendy blinked and grinned as she nibbled and breathed a little bit of fire against his cock shaft, making him moan and wonder if he was going to get big blisters on his cock now.

Dipper rolled his hips and another blast of semen worked its way upwards and slapped against first Wendy's face then flew high enough to drench Mabel's extra large tits. She licked her lips and smiled.  
"So sweet. Yet so salty. He certainly takes care of himself doesn't he?" Mabel teased as Wendy finally stood up. She spread her legs and began to descend gradually downwards. She gracefully alighted on his lap and then gripped his cock shaft.  
"Fuck me as hard as you can you glorious stud muffin." Wendy demanded as she hefted his massive still hard erection into her awaiting pussy. She gasped and bit at the air as he shoved himself rudely into her, he moaned as she clenched down on him. He had to work for her pussy. He ground his cock against her g spot and felt her tense up before orgasming harshly against him.

He smirked as he licked Mabel all the harder. The two women gazed lovingly into each others eyes. They smiled and leaned forwards. Wendy dropped her head and began to slurp up cum that had splattered against Mabel's very busty breasts. She bounced the large globes in her hands. They were practically the size of beach balls! Wendy began to lick and slurp and kiss and nibble. Dragging up as much cum as she could. Her tongue darted out like a lizards and started to lick more and more up. Eager and anticipating the next pearl.

Mabel moaned and gasped, her breasts felt so full, so incredibly full! Too full! She moaned and a large blast of milk began to pump from her breasts. Dipper gasped as Mabel orgasmed into his mouth. He chugged it up as Wendy licked up the delecious stick cum and milk that mixed over Mabel's nice tight strong core. The fairy had an impressive set of muscles there.

Wendy finally popped upwards and pressed her lips to Mabels. They grinned and gasped. Wendy moaned and closed her eyes in amazement. Her womb was getting assaulted by that glorious wonderful massive cock that was totally and completely reforming her! Making her into his cock sleeve and his alone!

Dipper kissed Mabel's nice big firm rump before he dived back into her twitching sore and eager pussy. Wendy gasped and rested her hands against Mabel's shoulders and tried not to fall unconscious from all of the pounding that her poor poor pussy was receiving. Wendy moaned and gasped.

"I haven't been fucked this good in centuries! I couldn't get you out of my head you know! After you had fucked me I spent days just laid out on my back touching myself. Hoping beyond hope that you would come back and fuck me so good again." Wendy cried out to the caverns roof as Mabel moaned and caressed the sexy dragon kins face.  
"Well you are lucky that we were in the area huh? I bet that Dipper has been thinking about this a lot. Sir Dipper has been moaning your name out in his sleep. Even when I suck him off and give him a killer tit job he can't stop moaning your name like he is in love with you or some garbage like that!" Mabel teased both of them as they blushed and wiggled and tried not to make any eye contact.

"MABEL!" Dipper scolded her before giving her ass a firm spank that caused her to yelp and leap a bit. Wendy gripped Mabel's shoulders and forced the big boobed bitch back down. She grinned and rolled her hips as Dipper's sticky, slippery lubed up cock worked its way through her pussy tunnels. She felt like she was going to lose her mind with how much fucking he was giving her. She groaned and gasped and shivered in anticipation. Mabel lifted an eyebrow.

"Wow look at you! We can't have you just tapping out after the first round! Here have some Mabel Juice it will really get you going!" Mabel said as she encouraged Wendy to latch onto her nipple and take a deep suck. Wendy's eyes widened as the thick cream jetted into her mouth. She moaned and chugged harder, filling up her cheeks until they were nearly bulging like a chipmunks. She groaned and chugged down more and more. She felt like her entire body was filling up with a warm magic that was going to help her fuck all night long!

Mabel cooed lovingly as she massaged the back of Wendy's head and grinned as she began rubbing her pussy harder and harder against Dipper's mouth. Dipper groaned and then complained as Wendy pulled off of his cock, she was shivering and began to hobble to the side. Never once breaking the sucking that she was giving to Mabel's leaking tits. Dipper reached up and gripped Mabel's nice big breasts and squeezed them like they were broken water balloons. Mabel gasped and then sighed and then gasped again as she found herself forced down his abs and landed with his thick extra meaty cock against her pussy. It was throbbing insistingly. As if he would explode if he didn't get his thick pipe bomb inside of her warm inviting pussy.

Mabel groaned and reached down to slide his cock into her. She moaned and gasped, a few tears beaded from her eyes. Tears of happiness as she ground his shaft into her, grinning and pumping her eager aching hips up and down. His cock shaft acted like a magnet and attracted her pussy closer and closer until finally he had slipped his cock head into her, then the rest of his shaft followed rapidly afterwards.

Mabel gasped and groaned. Wendy was sucking on her tits so strongly! She felt like she was going to run dry! It hadn't happened yet but it was bound to happen soon. Dipper grinned as he gripped her tits like a handle. They were so big and warm. And soft. And Mabel was clearly sore because she would give the loudest most heavy and throaty groans every time that he gave them a grope. Wendy reached down to Mabel's pussy and flicked her clit, slipping her long thin claws into Mabel's pussy, fingering it and caressing the massive cock that was finding it's home in there.

"You two are so hot." Dipper grumbled out in loving comfort as they grinned and giggled yet again. They loved all of the encouragement that their breeding stud was giving them! They sighed as Wendy finally popped off, a lot of steam issuing from her mouth. SHe smiled and sat up to cup Mabel's cute cheeks in hers and plant a milk coated kiss onto Mabel's large drool coated lips. Mabel sighed and felt her tears evaporate against the heat of Wendy's big strong scaled hands.

Mabel began chuckling before groaning. Dipper's cock was seemingly expanding inside of her cunt! She could feel it! She could feel his balls tightening and growing and getting stronger and stronger until finally she moaned and arched her back. Dipper's shaft was throbbing and shaking like crazy! She could feel his cum pumping into her, filling up her womb! She moaned into Wendy's strong powerful mouth before groaning. The cum was dripping out of her filled up womb. She couldn't hold anything else inside of her!

She sighed and collapsed into Wendy's arms slowly sliding off of his still pumping cock. Dipper groaned and gripped his shaft and wiggled it a little bit before glancing between the two of them.  
"Hey! Come on! I'm still hard here." He chuckled before groaning as Mabel wrapped her massive tits around his shaft and began rubbing, bouncing one tit up and the other downwards. She sighed and kissed his cock shaft. Wendy's tongue dripped down to her nipples and she licked his cock, it was strong like a cats tongue. Dipper moaned at the weirdly delightful pleasure that coursed through his body.

He finally moaned and shivered as the two girls went back to sharing his dick.  
"Oh my god. It tastes like you." Wendy teased a blushing Mabel. The two girls booties clapped wetly against the other as they chuckled and gasped and moaned happy as clams as they slurped against his thick hard shaft.

Dipper moaned and groaned in happiness.

None of the trio noticed a blonde woman in skimpy metal bikini waltz right past them. She was in Wendy's cavern for close to six hours before finally exiting with a massive haul of gold, precious stones and weapons from bygone ages that had been forgotten. She walked into the cavern that reeked of cum and fucking and went past the unconscious fucked stupid trio. Wendy and Mabel draped across Dipper's big strong wide chest as he breathed out evenly. His cock was still hard and pointing up at the ceiling, the girls hands encircled it.

He spasmed in their grips and they held all the harder. Cum cascading out of their red raw pussy's as they gasped in their sleep, their lips pressed to his chest as their wombs soaked up the cups and cups of baby batter that had been shot into their fertile wombs.

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews for this and the other stories. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my other stuff. That would be cool. Or continuations of any of my other ideas. That would be cool.**

**Thanks for the great reviews so far. They mean a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Especially the stuff that doesn't get as many reviews as they could/should.**

"I think that we just have really bad luck." Mabel said floating along in the nude. For some reason she had chosen to leave her clothes off for the day.  
"I mean she held us at arrow point just the other day and robbed us blind. Then she followed after us and stole all of that gold and armor from Wendy. I wonder if we are cursed or something. That is totally within the realm of being possible in this world by the way. You might want to look out for that." Mabel said before she floated over Dipper's head and let her massive tits float down and rest on his head.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Dipper said as he walked bowlegged and in slight pain. Wendy had not taken getting robbed all that well. She had permitted him to take some better armor and some gold with him to get to the next kingdom. But only because he had fucked her super hare and intensely afterwards.

He was surprised that he was even able to walk. Dipper rubbed his crotch, it felt like tiny kisses had been burned into his shaft and his cock head had been pressed into a boiling vat of acid. It felt great when he was fucking her. But now? Now it was almost incredibly bad.

Mabel frowned as she saw his discomfort and floated down so that her nipples were direcltly in front of him.  
"Here. Lick." She commanded as Dipper paused and raised an eyebrow. The blue fairy just pushed her chest forwards and pressed her nipple into his mouth. "Trust me, it will feel like you are smearing aloe vera all over yourself soon."

Dipper rolled his eyes, she had not really been wrong once since he began this crazy trip through another dimension that resembled an ancient feudal kingdom. So he should probably take her word for it. He pursed his lips and sucked deeply against her nipple. The familiar sweet tasting milk flooded his mouth and he gave out a little groan before gasping. He felt like his entire body was filling up with energy and power.

Mabel grinned and wiggled her hips, she gripped his hand and brought it up to her bare dripping pussy. Wet as hell and eager for a nice hard pounding.  
"Hey Dipper? Got Milk?" She teased as he rolled his eyes. She shot another blast into him before pulling away with a gasp. They did still have a very long way to go before they were done.

"That was great! I feel pumped! Was that magic or something?" Dipper said admiring his muscles, he felt like he had just gained another foot in height and another twenty pounds in pure hard muscle. Stength flew through his body and threatened to split his armor with how hard he was flexing. Mabel chuckled and shook her head.

"Guess again. It's just nutrients. A fairy's milk can get an average dude to fuck for months. And a well hung stud like you even longer. You've just been using up all of your energy on magical creatures lately so you haven't had the chance to test it out on a mere mortal."Dipper shrugged as they continued down the path. A skip in his step as he felt the pain fade from his crotch, instead a burning overwhelming desire flooded his stomach. He wanted to lay Mabel against a tree and screw her until her legs gave out from exhaustion. But she was right. They were under a bit of a time crunch.

Dipper paused and tilted his head. There was music in the air. And it sounded very...sweet...Dipper turned off the path, Mabel floated onwards for a few seconds before she realized that she had lost her quarry and turned to follow him.  
"Dipper? DIPPER!" Mabel shouted into his ear and waved her hand in front of his face. He merely kept walking. He moaned and rolled his shoulders. There was something very...arousing about the music that was filling the forest. He didn't know how or why but he knew that he had to find where that music was coming from!

Dipper walked into a small clearing. There was a brook and a waterfall. Besides the brook was a woman wearing a corset and a tricornered hat with a green skirt that flashed a bit of tanned skin. She had a mole on her cheek and long brown hair. She was playing a flute and gazed at Dipper enchantingly as he entered.

She stopped her playing and whistled a small tune.  
"Strip." She ordered. Dipper walked forwards as she continued to sway. "I know that you can't hear me or even understand me you foolish traveller. So I am going to tell you what is going to happen and why. I don't know why...probably because I am lonely and bored...But I am going to rob and kill you and pluck out your teeth. You are probably wondering who I am, well my name is Shandra Jimenez, and I am a bard. But we are just on the outskirts of goblin country. You can tell by that sign up there." She pointed upwards at a large sign that was floating above them.

NILBOG COUNTRY (NOT GOBLIN COUNTRY STOP TELLING PEOPLE IT'S GOBLIN COUNTRY JEEZ)

"Now I might be powerful enough to control a human being, but the goblins have an elf princess that their witch queen Tambry captured. I would love to have a elf princess as a captive, but dealing with those goblins would be a pain in my well padded ass. So instead I am just going to grab would be travelers like you as they go to enter. It's safer for me and I will probably get just as much cash." She said as she smirked.

"Now strip down so that I don't have to wrestle all of that armor off of your corpse." She ordered with a wave of her hand. Dipper fiddled with his armor as she marched around him. He couldn't hear her but he could get her general sense of what she was saying. Strip, naked, now. He had seen the look in other womens eyes before. And honestly he was happy to oblige.

Dipper gripped his armor plate and tore it off. His muscles steaming in the breeze, he stepped out of his boots and gripped the sides of his pants before letting them drop to the dirt. Shandra was standing and marching towards him, her mature well rounded hips wiggling and bouncing as she swept towards him. The swaying helped with the hypnotism and the music was where the power lay.

Shandra drew closer and held up her flute, the small knife hidden in it notched and prepared to fly. She paused and stumbled. His cock was huge. It had to be the biggest cock that she had ever seen on a human, much more hung then something most centaurs had. And those freaks were half horse! But this dick...Oh god this was the dick!

She paused and glanced up at him, he was still staring slack jawed off into space, as if he didn't know where he was. She gulped and licked her lips eagerly...It wouldn't hurt her if she just touched it right? That couldn't be bad at all! She reached out and tenderly cupped his cock shaft. He shivered but did not react. She panted and shook her head wondering where exactly that noise had come from. She was normally so controlled! She couldn't believe that she had just made a noise like that! She bit her tongue and moved up and down his shaft, admiring his heft and the veins running up and down it. It could probably break her if she wasn't careful!

She licked her lips and glanced around. SHe slowly eased it upwards and then gulped loudly. His balls! By the old gods and the new the size of his balls! They were like boulders! Hard and firm and just looked to be overflowing with sperm! She wondered if she should maybe...keep him...after all a man like this could come in useful. She had passed by many villages ravaged by disease and armies. If she pimped him out as a breeding stud she could probably make a killing. He was pretty cute too.

She pulled her hand away and then brought it back to his shaft. She hesitated before she began rubbing it up and down. After all she was just having a little bit of fun. Playing with the mans cock...It couldn't be that dangerous right?

She glanced up and then gasped, he was gazing down at her and then his hands darted out and grabbed her around the shoulders before pulling her forwards to plant his lips on hers. SHe gasped and attempted to thrash away, she tried to bring her flute up, her hidden blade flicking out but he just held her arms and his tongue touched the back of her throat and she melted. She felt her knees give out and she clutched at his shirt. Her flute knife fell to the ground completely useless as she wiggled in his grips. Her delight audible as she moaned and gasped, she could not keep herself contained anymore and was soon gasping and babbling like a fool into his throat.

"Oh yes. So strong. So powerful. So forceful...Oh my! Oh my gods!" She mumbled out before a loud crack and a sting to her rump made her yelp. She heard the tearing of cloth as his hands moved over her and tore off her dress and her corset and tossed her hat away where it landed on a tree stump.  
"That's my boy." Mabel said from where she perched on a nearby tree stump and fiddled with the hat. She wanted to dive in but he wasn't being himself at the moment. It would probably be better if she let little Dipping sauce spread his dip dops and snap out of it.

Mabel paused as she heard the rustle of chainmail.  
"Oh no not this bitch." She muttered out as a big bootied blonde woman wandered into the clearing. The cloacked woman pulled down her hood and Mabel raised an interested eyebrow. She had on a golden tiara and had noticeably pointed ears. Mabel floated up and out of sight, blending in with the blue sky as the elf girl moved around and rapidly picked up the clothes that Dipper had discarded. Even sprintign forwards and picking up the abandonded flute.

"Who the hell are you elfy?" Mabel muttered out as the little thief staggered off with the stolen loot. After all the bitch had robbed them before. Mabel floated a little ways away and saw the elf open up a small sack and stuff everything in. It shrunk down as it entered. Mabel nodded, so that was how. The elf ranger put her hood back on and smirked as she walked back down the path and into the forest.

"Weird." Mabel muttered out before she turned her attention back towards Dipper and the little fuck session that he was currently engaged in.

Shandra was gasping and moaning, arching her back as Dipper kissed her neck and sucked on her tits. She was seated on his lap as he squatted and quickly finger fucked her dripping wet pussy, never once breaking a sweat. His beat was perfect, his biting at her throat arrousing and she found herself orgasming again and again against his insistent hand. She moaned and felt a thumb pop into her mouth. She sucked around it for a few seconds before realizing that she was tasing her own pussy juices. She moaned and her eyes rolled in her head in pure joy. She could not imagine anything else happening at this very moment. She felt like she was blind to teh rest of the world. And could only focus on the fingers in her pussy and the mouth against her neck. She blinked in delight, focusing on the strong young man who was so politely screwing her brains out.

She felt another orgasm and collapsed forwards, her head on her arms and her ass in the air. She felt another spank and yelped before her now completely torn away skirt was tossed over her head.  
"Hey!" She complained before moaning as another spank silenced her and a long thick cock was shoved unceremoniously into her snatch. She bellowed with such pleasure that a nearby tree shook. SHe gasped and groaned and arched her back, his hands circled her trim waist as he aimed and pounded, aimed and pounded aimed and pounded.

Shandra groaned out as the hot heavy veil covered her face. She moaned and groaned and gasped with delight as the monster cocked hero began to pleasure her pussy. Making it feel like she was some sort of princess with the powerful nonstop treatment that he was giving her.

"Oh my! Oh yes! Oh my goddess! The powerful pounding that you are giving my pussy is stretching out my cunt walls! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up! You are the biggest dick that I have ever taken inside of me! You feel so good! So powerful! So forceful! I bet that you have an army of girls to do with as you please! Oh! OH! OHHHHOH! Here comes another orgasm! Please! Just orgasm already! I don't think that my cunt can take much more of this! Or my mind!" She said as she began to orgasm roughly around his dick. Mabel chuckled from where she floated and shook her head.

"No way is he cumming anytime soon lady. That guy has just had a few turbo shots of freshly squeezed mabel milk. That stud is not going to be giving up anytime soon. I should probably relax until that big bastard is done." She said before leaning onto her back on a treelimb and closing her eyes. Shandra's gasping and the wet sounds of a cock working in and out of a juicy pussy lulled Mabel off to sleep.

Shandra groaned as she felt him orgasm harshly into her. She could still feel every throbbing vein, every last bend and bump of his massive cock. It was so good, so strong and forceful. And it was not getting any softer. She gulped as she pulled off the skirt that was making it hard to breathe, she glanced over her shoulder and gasped. He was not slowing down. At all. And he was so good that he was pumping up against every last inch of her pussy. Every last pleasure spot was getting assaulted at once. So strongly that she doubted she would be able to think at all anymore. She moaned and tried to hang on, tried to think of a way out of this. But then his cum slapped against the back of her womb and her arms and legs completely gave out.

Their was a loud snap as her mind broke and she became a gasping moaning horny slut completely at the mercy of the big boy. She only knew that she had tried to fuck with something too powerful for her. And now she was paying the sexy mind numbing price.

Many hours later Dipper yawned as he stretched and walked nude through the forest. He felt like he was losing a large amount of time. His armor and weapons were also gone which was crappy. He scratched his chest as Mabel floated down scratching her ass and yawning.  
"Man trees suck. I don't know why I slept in one." She complained as she landed beside him and took his hand as they walked.  
"Yeah...hey did I miss something? Something feels weird to me?" He said as she merely shrugged and smiled.  
"Nah. Nothing out of the ordinary. Hey I learned where the next princess is. You want to storm a castle?"

Behind them in a clearing beside a waterfall and a stream Shandra Jimenez was on her stomach with a bloated womb overflowing with super fertile life giving cum. Her ass also pounded into a red mess and a few long streaks of cum splattered onto her back. She was gasping and drooling, long lines of cum and spit hanging down her chin as her crossed eyes focused on nothing and pictures of a big juicy cock ran through her mind.

**Review. Next update coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews.**

The smell of blood hung in the air. Dipper kicked through the door to the final room and panted, the large sword that he had stolen hung at his side, it was black with goblin blood. He kicked the door shut and leaned against it panting heavily. This was insane! Who knew that there were this many goblins in this place!

And they all seemed totally ready to die at a moments notice. They didn't care about a single thing! Not even each other! This was wild. He sighed and dropped the sword for a second.

They had been keeping him from getting to this final room. And if he had to make a guess the girl was probably behind this door. He glanced around the small bedr chamber that had a high ceiling and massive windows. Dipper paused and picked up a scrap of paper on the floor. On it was a picture of three women. One had a massive chest that was almost as big as Mabels. The other two had a very similar curvy body type with absolutely massive ass cheeks. They were decked out in gold, silver and bronze. All three looked like elves and had tiaras on their heads.

"Great. I recognize Jackie. Does that mean I need to go and find another elf princess?" Dipper complained as he walked into the room. He heard a deep moaning noise and glanced at the bed. Laid across it was a woman with green goblin skin and pointed ears. She was groaning and rubbing the back of a girls head. The woman was probably Tambry the goblin queen. Dipper recognized her from all of the statues that he had passed.

She was taller then he expected. Nearly the size of a normal human. The elf princess was licking at Tambry the goblin queens pussy with eager consistent licks.  
"Oh yes. Yes. Harder. Deeper." Tambry said as she cupped her bare tit and began massaging and pulling at the nipple. Flicking it in joy as she closed her eyes and rubbed her hips harder against Elise's tongue. Dipper cleared his voice as he stood over the two women. They seemingly did not notice him.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but I need Elise." Dipper said as he reached down to grab the young woman's arm to drag her off of Tambry. Queen Tambry's eyes shot open and she hissed like a cat as she stood up and pointed at Dipper. The dim eyed Elise sat up and clutched at Tambry's legs, her eyes had a green tint through them. She was clearly hypnotized and in love with the witch queen.

"Ha! And what makes you think that you are even worthy of being within my prescence you mere human adventurer? I could disentegrate you at a snap of my fingers!" She said raising her fingers to snap them. Dipper rolled his eyes and mutteres out his common catchphrase that has been following him around since he rolled that stupid natural twenty.

"I roll to seduce the monster." He mutters out. Tambry snaps her fingers and fell onto her back with a gasp. She moaned and bit her lip, a small droplet of black blood began to bead out from her teeth. She moaned and arched her back as Dipper just stood there and gave a wink.  
"This is almost too easy. Look I am willing to fuck you, but in exchange you have to give me Elise back and return her mind. Also tell me where to find the last elf princess and I will willingly fuck you until you are satisfied. How does that sound for a deal? I bet that as a goblin witch you don't exactly get a lot of action." Dipper slowly eased off the heavy goblin armor that he was wearing. Shedding it off as easily as he had killed the goblins that had been wearing it.

"Yes! Oh yes of course! Let me see that massive ox cock you magnificent traveler! I am so sorry for how rude I was being earlier. I had no idea that such a marvelous speciment of manhood had graced me with his prescence!" Tambry said in a sing song voice as she began squirming on the bed and pushed Elise off of it. The well padded elfess oofed as she fell but then just continued to stare dully at the two of them as Dipper got onto the bed and slowly crawled forwards until he was nose to nose with the lovely lady. He gripped her by the back of her neck and brought their lips together. His tongue clutching hers in a tender embrace. He grinned. She was already so horny...he could taste it on her full puffy lips.

Her cunt was leaking juices and he slipped his fingers towards her aching pussy. He began to flick and play with it, tiny little slips of his thumb that made her grasp his arms and shoulders clearly demanding more and more of the gorgeous handsome powerful beefcake! Dipper smirked as he ran his hand down her flank and slapped her side. She gasped and he took it as the perfect oppurtunity to grab her and spin her around. She gasped as she found her ankles beside her ears and his arms holding her in a full nelson. She squirmed and struggled but found that she was completely stuck, there was absoltuely no way that the elf queen could break free of his strong masculine grasp. He was like a warrior. And she knew that she would not be able to snap free.

She wiggled her hips, her sweaty green ass cheeks sliding along his cock head as she desperately imagined him slipping in and out of her, turning her inside out and utterly fucking her brains out like she was some sort of a cheap goblin whore that you could buy from the docks! Her cropped ears began to swivel as she moaned and gasped, he was teasing her like the rude young man that he was. She knew that this might be crossing a line but she also didn't care a bit! She needed him! She wanted him!

And dipper wanted to fuck her until she fell unconscius. So that was just what he did. Dipper raised her upwards and slammed her down onto his cock. She groaned and gasped. Wiggling her hips and moaning. SHe bit her lips and fluttered her eyelids. This dream boat was not holding anything back! Dipper planned to fucking slay this bitch if it was the last thing that he ever did! He would make her shout and scream and cum until he was good and satisfied!

She orgasmed and smiled for a moment thinking that it was over. But instead Dipper redoubled his efforts. His abs crunching as he screwed himself in and out of her. She gasped and gasped, louder and louder as she tried to keep up, but her body felt like it was falling apart! She knew that she would not be able to keep up with his reckless speed! He was pounding her pussy into a fine paste and she was totally loving it!

Tambry howled and every piece of glass in the castle shattered, she wiggled her hips and began swearing as loudly as she could and the walls shook and bleed. Goblins died by the score as their queen was being breed by the monster of all cocks! She howled again and again. Totally losing herself. Her ass cheeks felt raw, her thighs were growing slippery and sticky. And she could still hardly move! She felt like she was being used like a cheap dungeon whore, or some sort of a doll, completely and utterly dependent upon the firm dick and the rapid screwing of the man that she had just been about to kill!

She had no clue how she had completely fallen head over heels in love with this stud. But she knew that she had and she could not just let him leave! She had to trick him! She had to trap him! She cast a fertility spell upon him only to blink when it didn't work. She gulped in nervousness. Just how fertile was he? It only misfired if there was a one hundred percent chance of the stud being a super breeder!

"Oh my crap!" Tambry cried as she spell latched onto her instead. She moaned and gasped. Her eyes blazed as she got to her peak fertility. She knew that she would instantly be knocked up if even a drop of sperm hit her pussy.

"Shit! Here it comes!" Dipper groaned as he planted her into his dick, his balls clenched and a tidal wave of cum blasted into her womb. She howled and blinked, her eyes crossing and growing little hearts as she realized that she was going to become a fucking mommy! Tambry gasped and hiccuped, her eyes clouded over as cum oozed from her womb. Staining and ruining her sheets as she blinked in stupidity upwards at the hunk of masculine loving that was wiping his still pulsing cock off on her sheets.

"I...I...I!" She stared out before fainting dead away. Dipper grinned as he struggled his clothes on. His erection still out. The cutie pie Elise blinked as she shook her head before gazing at him and grinning.

"Let me guess hot stuff. You're going to be my knight in shining armor?" She teased as she stood and rested her hands on her hips. Her nudity seemingly not an issue for the confident woman.  
"Yep. Something like that. I'm here to bring you home." Dipper said as he looked between the provided picture and Princess Elise of the elves. He smirked. This was almost too easy.

The door to the bedchamber was burst open and a blonde woman with a cloak and chainmail bikini stood there with a notched arrow.  
"Okay bitch! Unhand my sister and we can..."She paused before swearing and turning the arrow onto Dipper. "Ah shit it's you."

"Ah shit it's you." Dipper muttered out as they glared at each other. Clearly this was less then ideal for both of them.  
"Look I'm just taking the princess and getting out of here. If you try to stop me I will kill you. Got it muscles?" Pacifica said simply as she gestured for the bronze headed Elise to move towards her.

"Yeah that's great but I've already promised that I was taking her home to her mom. So you know...screw off?" Dipper said simply as he reached out to grab Elise. Pacifica growled and notched a third arrow before aiming carefully.  
"Try anything sudsy and these are going right through your balls." She threatened with fire in her eyes. Dipper paused and glanced at the picture in his hand again.  
"Hey aren't you..."He glanced between it and the blonde. She blushed before she began to breathe heavily. Her secret clearly found out. She prepared to release the arrows and completely skewer this loser.

Mabel floated in through the side wall. Glanced at Pacifica, raised a convient brick and brought it down with a crack to the back of the blondes skull, she instantly went down like she was hit by a sack of coconuts.  
"Yeesh. We just don't have any luck when it comes to this bitch huh?" Mabel said glancing at Dipper as he walked forwards and cupped her face and brought it up.  
"I wouldn't say so. Check this out." He said holding up the picture. Mabel looked between it and Pacifica for a few moments before finally snapping her fingers. "Oh! I get it!" She said before Dipper nodded completely satisfied.

"Yep. We've got her. The third missing Elf Princess. Pacifica. Who would have thought that she was just chasing after us and robbing us this entire time?"  
"I'll say. Hell remember how we nearly died after fucking for the first time and she showed up?" Mabel joked as Dipper tossed Pacifica over his back and took Elise's hand and descended the staircase.  
"Oh yeah that was crazy! I still have an arrow head in my back!"

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review. Faster updates if more reviews. For this and the other stories. Especially the other stories. If they get more attention then I am inclined to work on more stuff.**

"Let me go! Put me down! I order you! I will slit your achilles tendon!" Pacifica screamed and shouted as she thrashed on Dipper's shoulder. He had flung her over his shoulder like she was a massive wriggling sack of potatoes and kept on wishing that they had some tape to shut her up. The princess was a handful, constantly making demands, death threats, or wide boasts. She was bratty and complained every time that he went up a mountain.

He was sort of kidnapping her so he understood why she was being so bitchy. But at the same time it was getting on his nerves.  
"Look can't I do something?" Dipper asked Mabel who was floating above him with her ears stuffed with some cauliflower that they had taken from a field since it just grew free range in these parts.

"I wish. If you could just hit her over the head and shut her up again I would tell you to do so. But I think it was a sort of one time deal type thing. Which is dumb." Mable said as she scornfully glanced back at Pacifica who was thrashing and biting at the air like a wild animal. "I mean we could have put something like a rock in there but then she might sharpen it for a weapon."

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this." Dipper complained as they marched up the mountain. His arm suddenly jerked, almost getting pulled out of the socket. He yelped as Elise moved rapidly through the nearby meadow oohing and aahing over everything around her. She paused and picked up a rock before running back to hold it up to Dipper excitedly. He had to keep reminding himself that she was actually much older then him.

She acted like a teenager sometimes. Even though she had the knock out body of the sexiest woman alive. A large firm ass that would bounce and jiggle whenever she walked, long lean legs with thick juicy hips, a heart shaped face that resembled her triplet sisters and long off red brown hair. She was downright adorable.

But she also liked to run off at any moment and had gotten stuck in a hole, a tree, a trap, a trap set by goblins, a trap set for goblins, a trap set for goblins by goblins, and a turkey snare. It had gotten so ridiculous that Dipper was keeping her on a leash like a wild animal. And every few feet he felt like he was going to lose her since she kept on wriggling around at the end of it. He had looped it around her hips and had to use another rope to connect the two of them since she had such an enormous and generous set of hips.

She sat down in the dirt and started to stack small stones before giggling excitedly.

"Elise! Chew through your ropes! Fuck him up! Let's get out of here!" Pacifica yelled down at her sister who stuck her tongue out at Pacifica.  
"Traitor! You left mom, Jackie and me all alone! Going off into the world to steal gold! What do you think you are a dragon! You are an elf and should act like one! Now Jackie is going to inherit the throne! Unless I kill her first then I would get it!" Elise said as she stood back up and skipped beside Dipper glancing at Pacifica now and again to size her sister up as if to see just how much of a threat she actually was.

"You should feel pretty stupid right now Pacifica. I mean don't you know how pissed off mom is at you? She put out a bounty on you. I bet that you didn't even notice huh lard ass?" Elise said as she hip bumped Dipper. He glanced at her suspiciously. No one could possibly this cute and this innocent looking in this wild violent dog eat dog world. He bet that she was probably up to something. Which was why he kept Mabel on watch at night to make sure that they never did anything to each other. He had woken up a few times to spot Pacifica squirming away while Elise had a very very big rock beside them.

"Lard ass?! Did you just call me Lard ass?!" Pacifica screeched as she began to bite at her sister and squirm wildly. She was pretty much no threat to anyone at all. But Dipper's shoulder was aching.  
"Okay! Stopping here for the night!" He announced as they neared a small clearing. "I am sick and tired of you two fighting today. I am going to start gathering some firewood. No funny business." Dipper said plopping Pacifica ass first onto the ground and tying her to a tree. She snarled and continued to kick like a wild vengeful animal.

Elise sat down and grinned as she began making a flower crown. Dipper made sure that they were within sight at all times. He didn't want either of them to start getting wild or escape or get kidnapped while he was gone. He got a massive arm full of twigs and sticks and started a nice fire between the three of them. He was just bummed that he had to do everything, Mabel would just float around. She didn't even seem interested in nannying the two princes''s. Which just made Dipper's life even harder.

Dipper sat back and closed his eyes, he would start dinner in a minute, he just needed a second to relax. He nodded off and within a few seconds he heard a screech. He was instantly up with his sword drawn as a massive lumbering hydra raised its snout and sniffed towards the amazed knight. Dipper glanced around and did a quick head count.

There was Mabel floating above it all eating some popcorn and being generally useless. He saw Elise screeching while being held upside down by one of the monsters massive tentacles. Because of course a Hydra in this world would also have tentacles. And Pacifica was struggling in a mouth, holding it open and screeching about how gross it was.

"Okay. Time to get to work." Dipper sighed as he picked up a flat rock and sprinted forwards. He brought it down sharply on one of the Hydra's tentacles and caused it to screech at the top of its lungs.

"Why don't you just cut off a limb?" Mabel called down as Dipper frowned.  
"It will just grow back! I don't have time for that!" He complained. Pacifica reached for her tiny bag on her waist and smirked. She managed to heft the upper jaw upwards until a sickening crack filled the air. She one handedly drew a large flail and brought it around and smashed into the hydras head. She jumped out and began falling for the dirt. She tumbled in mid air and closed her eyes bracing for impact. Dipper jumped and caught her in the air before landing with a snarl. She gazed up at him and blushed deeply. Dipper put her down and sprinted back into the fight with his rock raised.

"Yo! Let's finish this quickly!" Pacifica called out, reaching into her small bag and pulling out a massive hammer. She tossed it to Dipper and drew a lit torch. Dipper's eyes widened as she shrugged. "What? A girls got to accesorize." She said with a shrug.

"Just how much stuff do you have in there?" He complained as the two rushed towards the hydra with raised weapons. A few hours later a crushed twitching mess was all that was left of the creature. Dipper sighed and sat back against a tree trunk. Pacifica was panting and leaning on a flail that she had, the handle was as tall as she was. Dipper hated to admit it but she actually looked sort of cute all red faced and breathing heavily and coated in a fine layer of green monster blood.

"Well that went a little better then totally terrible." Dipper snarked as Pacifica chuckled.  
"You should have been there the time that I had to go against an army of vampires. Jeez that sucked!" Pacifica joked as she wiped some blood off of her with a scowl. "Yuck."

"Here. Let me." Dipper said standing and pulling out a rag that he had managed to save from getting too dirty. He rubbed it across her face and over her neck. SHe looked at him with wide eyes. He could have sworn that there were tiny stars still in them. Dipper cleared his throat as he put the rag away and started down the path. Sure it was still the middle of the night but all of the blood and meat was going to attract something worse then Hydra's scavengers.

"We should keep going. We are almost at your moms place. There is probably a hot bath and good food waiting for us." Dipper said as Pacifica actually fell into step beside him. And on his other side was Elise who had been hiding behind an overturned log and boulder during the entire fight to stay out of the way. Which worked well. Seeing as she was completely safe.

Dipper walked arm in arm with the two sisters as Mabel floated overhead towards the awaiting castle.

* * *

Dipper wondered what his reward was going to be. After all he had saved three freaking elf princess's and killed a hydra and helped with some international relations over the kingdom. He tapped his foot while laid out on his bed. Mabel was circling the ceiling lantern and making buzzing noises. Pretending to be a bug.

The door to his massive chambers opened and Dipper sat up. He hoped that the guards would be escorting him to see Queen Priscilla soon. After all he wanted to know what to do next. If there was going to be some sort of a feast in his honor or if he would just get a mountain of gold or what.

His eyes widened as three maidens in a golden shimmering robe, a silver twinkling robe, and an off bronze firey robe strode in. Jackie stood inbetween her sisters, the tallest and most elegant. Pacifica strode forwards with a knowing blush and a big smile. and Elise was bouncing behind the other two. He could see the family resemblance, all three had very round faces, adorable upturned noses, and their bangs and hair were all cut the exact same way.

Dipper gulped, the robes that they were wearing were short and revealing. With plenty of leg showing. But that wasn't it. They also were see through, it looked like the girls were standing nude in a haze. And Dipper could see literally everything.

"Hey girls...what's uh...what's up?" He said before gasping as all three jumped onto his bed and crawled all over him. Pacifica was on top of him, her nice big round strong booty cheeks were pressed against his cock. He knew that he should have worn something besides a very light pair of pants to bed. And next to Pacifica, cuddling to his left was the eager grinning Elise. Jackie was blushing and nuzzling his other arm. Her big breasts were pressed to his arms. He was completely at the mercy of the three elves. They smiled as they all leaned in, their faces a bright red.

"We just thought that we would see our husband." Pacifica teased as she walked her long fingernails across his chest and booped him on the nose.  
"I...Husband?" Dipper squeaked as Pacifica nodded and rubbed her dripping wet pussy against his strong abs.  
"It's the full moon. That's the fertile times for the elves." Jackie said as she gripped his hand and brought it to her dripping wet pussy. He gulped, so warm, so wet. So slippery. He felt her sneak a couple of his fingers inside of her and the two gasped.

"And Queen Mommy said that we could reward you any way that we wanted. Well we wanted to give you us. Our bodies. Our lives. To join together in holy matrimony." She said with a giggle and a wink.  
"And no you don't get a say in the matter. We're getting married and that's final." Pacifica growled at him gripping his neck as she bounced and humped on his washboard like abs. Dipper gulped and nodded.

"Okay." He whispered out as she grinned and leaned down to lock lips with him. Dipper moaned into the kiss and brought his free hand up to cup one of Elise's nice big breasts and squeeze them. He didn't think that he would actually need to roll for seduction. He had this one in the fucking bag. And he had bagged three hot elf princess's for fucking!

He gasped as four hands eagerly dug out his cock and flipped the hardening member out. The girls oohed over it. Jackie smirked. She had seen the nice thick slab of man muscle before. And she couldn't wait to see it used on her slutty sisters. Dipper gasped and moaned as his cock was eagerly rubbed. He felt his dick instantly turn into an erection as he moaned and closed his eyes.

He had to be dreaming! This was just way too good to be true! No way would he be lucky enough to get with three sisters!  
"Mabel? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" Dipper thought as she slowly floated down.  
"Nope! Now you fuck them sluts until they can't walk!" Mabel commanded as she went back up to the ceiling to aggressively chase other invisible lights.

Dipper gulped as he gripped Pacifica's nice full rump. Her sisters had moved so that one was holding Pacifica up and the other one was aiming his cock just right with her tight pussy.  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Wide load incoming!" Elise teased as she spanked Pacifica's nice round ass.  
"You're just jealous that I'm the oldest and get to go first!" Pacifica responded flicking her hair over her shoulder with a grin. Elise stuck out her tongue and dropped Pacifica's booty. It slammed down on Dippers shaft and he gasped as she instantly orgasmed. Her face curling up into a goofy smile as she blushed and bit her lips.  
"Oh my god!" Pacifica screamed out. Dipper moaned before he thrust upwards, filling her up entirely. Pacifica brought her hips up until only his cock head was inside of her twitching gripping pussy. Then she was slammed back down with each sister getting a hip and aggressively slamming her up and down. Dipper arched his back and groaned as he filled her to the brim. She was so tight! And her ass was so warm! And firm! He had thought it would be like pudding but all of the walking must have given her muscles on top of muscles! It was incredible! Dipper groaned and gasped and grinned.

Then suddenly Jackie was hovering over him.  
"Eat me stud." She said with a wink before sitting down on his face. He grinned as he noisly licked her cunt. Pacifica was bouncing up and down his cock shaft at a frenzied pace. Trying to get him to orgasm but completely losing control of herself in the pleasure. She felt like she was in a magical haze, and the only way for her to feel connected to anything was with this dick completely obliterating her tight dripping gripping pussy.

Pacifica groaned as another messy orgasm flowed through her body. She groaned and slumped against Dipper. Her sisters large bouncing tits were hanging in her face so she instinctively took a nipple in her mouth and sucked so hard that it threatened to pop right off. Jackie gasped and bit her finger. She didn't know that her sexy triplet sister could be so god damn experienced at sucking! Pacifica smirked as JAckie groaned and moaned louder and louder. Dipper's tongue and fingers were doing their magic. Getting both women off at the exact same time. Pacifica groaned as Dipper finally orgasmed. It was hot and thick and filled her like a balloon.

Pacifica groaned and gasped, drool dripping from her mouth as cum flooded her pussy and fertile womb. She knew that she had just created the very first member of the royal family that night. She smiled and slowly slide backwards, keeping his dick firmly inside of her the entire time. She blinked dully as Elise slowly pulled her off and placed a pillow underneath her large child bearing hips.  
"Let's keep all of those swimmers deep inside of you for now okay?" Elise said with a cocky grin as Pacifica nodded completely drunk off of Cock. Dipepr growled as he placed Jackie on her hands and knees and gripped her tits as a handle. He groped them before smirking and going as hard as he could. He inched his cock head in, then when she was stretched to the limit, her voice and mind breaking in mirth. He slammed his entire slipepry cock into her dripping wet snatch. She was so tight! And Pacifica's cum juices were the very best lube in this entire magical world!

Dipper groaned joyfully as Jackie huffed and panted. She gazed at Elise and nodded her head. Elise giddily crawled forwards and kissed her beloved right on the lips. The two sisters, tongues darted out as they made out. Dipper gulped, Jackie had orgasmed three times just from his nonstop humping but he knew that he had to finish her fast.

So he gripped her nipples and twisted until she yelped. He moaned as cum flooded their thighs and stained the bedsheets. He panted. Red faced and bare chested. His ass tight and sore as he gazed at Elise. She was on her back with spread legs. Her nice juicy butt had a few hand prints on it from where she must have spanked herself earlier. Dipper held nothing back. Elise yelped as he jumped and slammed himself home. He nuzzled her neck, bit her cheeks, played and pulled at her nipples until she sobbed in pleasure. He groaned and gasped and arched his back and slapped his balls agaisnt her nice big juicy butt cheeks. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered nonsense into her ears until finally their orgasm washed through the two of them like lightning.

Mabel whistled from overhead and began clapping sarcastically. Now that was some good hot fucking! She was actually impressed!

Dipper fell back exhausted. Panting and gasping. He rubbed his face and sighed in contentment.  
"Oh Dippy dop." Pacifica teased out as she got to her hands and knees and crawled forwards to his dick. She took the cock head in her mouth and started bobbing her head. Her throat was soft and warm and amazing!

"Where do you think your going lord dippingsauce?" Jackie teased as she gripped his cock shaft, spat into her hand and squeezed it hard enough that he yelped.  
"Yeah! We're just getting started King of the elves and keeper of the breeding batter." Elise said, tiny hearts appearing in her eyes as she rested a hand on Pacifica's large clapping rear as the golden haired elf gave tiny twerks to help him concentrate. Dipper gulped, this was unbelievable. He was going nuts! And he was going to have another round so soon!

He gulped and wondered just how much longer he would be able to hold out before losing his mind. Then his balls tightened up and he smirked, whatever, they didn't want protection and were three of the hottest ladies he had ever seen? Who cared if he got a heart attack while servicing them?

He dove right back in with excited squeals and the sound of wet slapping flesh filling the bedchamber for the rest of the night and most of the next morning.

**More reviews. Thanks for the great ones so far. But definitely give some love to the less popular stuff. It means faster updates. Also Jackie and Elise are references to the comic book, and Pacifica's middle name. So sort of OC's**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review. Faster updates if the less popular stories get more reviews.**

The two lovers walked into the queens bedchambers. They were giggling and holding hands and whispering to each other. Dipper was amased in the difference that had overcome Pacifica over the past few months of him having moved in. He didn't know why but he had very little desire to keep on adventuring. He did sort of wonder if he had completed his mission and his quest was over.

He sort of hoped that is was. He wanted a nice quite life. But he also sort of wanted to go home. He was torn. He normally just ignored all of the conflict and just tried to make the best of things. And one of the best of things in his life was PAcifica. The rogue elf princess seemingly had gotten over whatever the hell had been affecting her before. She used to be rude, crude and just downright mean. Plus she had robbed Dipper more times then he could count and was just a general inconveince.

But once they had fought that hydra and brought her back to the palace she had gotten along much better with Dipper and Mabel and her sisters. Every single night Dipper found the triplets in his bedroom, and every single night he plowed them until no one was able to actually walk. It was a pretty awesome life. Fucking someone until you both fell asleep.

But that didn't mean that all was well in paradise. There was a tension in the palace. Dipper hoped that it would be resolved soon. After all Pacifica and Priscilla were mother and daughter. They should actually get along.

The happy couple walked through the large and luxurious bedchambers. Dipper whistled as he poked at a statue of Priscilla made out of pure gold.  
"I didn't know that you elves were such...minimalists." He joked as Pacifica slapped his chest.

"Don't touch that! It will just go to my moms head." She complained as they continued to walk through the room. She was constantly rolling her eyes at how overly dramatic everything was. "Trust me my mom is just trying to impress you. If you ignore it and her then she might actually shut up and let us go."

"Man you are really really pissed off at her huh? What did she do?" Dipper said as they finally walked into the final room. Standing before them decked out in a silk bathrobe with intricatly crafted pictures shifting and moving over the silk was the elf queen herself, she did not look any older then her daughter, she had a firm large bust that bounced and jiggled with youth. She had a nice firm ass and wide breeding hips, a big smile and high cheekbones. It was clear where her daughters got their incredibly sexy good looks. Dipper felt his eyes roam over her, up and down and admiring every last inch and curve. He gulped and licked his lips. He smiled as Pacifica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.

"What the fuck do you like want mom?" She said with her bratty attitude leaking through and washing over her still smiling mom. Priscilla chuckled before she moved to a nearby table and poured three goblets.  
"Why can't a mother see her daughter and future son in law? And where is that fairy companion of yours?" Dipper was about to answer but then closed his mouth. Mabel was probably out checking out the guards in the palace, and he didn't think that was something he should probably share with the incredibly powerful elf queen.

"Oh...you know...around..."Dipper said as broadly as possible. Priscilla smiled knowingly and Pacifica rolled her eyes before snatching the offered wineglass. Dipper took his drink and sipped at it before grinning and gulping down over half of it. It was so sweet! And tasty! He gulped down some more before the queen of the elves offered him and Pacifica some more. Pacifica was blushing as she took another big swig.

"Good girl. Does that taste good my darling daughter? And stupendous son in law?" Priscilla said with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Dipper didn't trust it. But the drink was just so good that he had to have more. He soon found himself panting and taking the large glass jug from Pacifica's hands and chugging directly from it.

Priscilla gulped before Pacifica blinked dully at her mother.  
"What have you done this time you enormous fat ass bitch?" She growled before groaning and bending in half grabbing her stomach. Her face turned pinker and pinker before she gasped and touched her thighs. She was so wet that you could sail a boat in her underwear! She bit her lip and the enormous shock of pleasure caused her to groan and fall backwards into Dippers arms. They felt like two enormous burning rocks that were wrapping tantalizingly around her.

"Just giving you two a little kick. That breeding ambrosia of the gods certainly packs a punch doesn't it?" Priscilla said with a queenly grin. "You see Pacifica you and your sisters have been a bit of a dissappointment. I love all of you very very much. But gods damn it you could have been more impressive. I mean with all of the time that you spent wandering around stealing stuff like a common ragamuffin, Jackie and Elise getting kidnapped. Well I was very very put out. Having to hire this human ruffian and his fairy sex slave to go and save you. It just looks bad on my end. So I thought...well I just need to have some sort of heir out of my oldest daughter...It doesn't matter how we get it but we are going to get it." Priscilla chuckled before gasping as the two pounced on the older woman.

She gasped as they tore her clothes off rapidly. She felt her legs pulled tightly to her bedpost and her hands being bound.

"I...I! What are you two doing?!" She screeched out before Pacifica slapped her hand over her moms mouth.  
"You complete manipulative bitch! I am going to freaking ruin you! You want another heir? Well Dipper here is more then willing to provide you with one." She growled as she grabbed the nearby pitcher and overturned it onto her moms face. Priscilla screeched before moaning and wiggling her hips as the fine aprhodisiac flooded down her nude nubile body. She hips twisted and her back arched as her full womanly breasts bounced. Droplets of the wine pooled and dripped down her large strawberry colored nipples and she moaned in delight a golden fire starting to grow within her belly. She blinked in amazement, she might have used a bit too much on the two of them. If she was just getting a little bit of the wine...she had no idea how those two were even standing up!

Pacifica was leaning heavily against Dipper who was massaging her nice big broad ass. He gave it a hearty spank to show her how much he fucking appreciated it. And then gripped her chin before bringing their lips together in a firm loving kiss. She moaned loudly and lewdly as their tongues began to wiggle over each other. He flicked his strong muscle against her's and the two began wrestling with the others clothing.

Pacifica gasped as he tore off the front of her dress and tossed the ruined garment to the side.  
"HEY!" She protested, after all that thing was expensive. But then he cupped her dripping wet snatch and rubbed her clit with the base of his broad thumb. She moaned and bit his neck. Dipper groaned as he wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her forwards to sit in his lap. He began to kiss her and pound on her butt cheeks like they were a pair of bongos. He grinned at the wet slapping sounds that filled the room.

Priscilla was gasping and humping the air. Her breasts moving in hypnotizing little circles. She groaned and gasped. She could see her daughters lovely neck, the curve of her spine. The red glow of her butt cheeks. And the golden shimmer of her glorious hair.

"Please...Please Pacifica darling. Get over here and fuck your mommy." She begged. Pacifica glanced over her shoulder and laughed menacingly before shaking her head no.  
"God you old fat ass hag. You are so pathetic. I bet that you haven't even masturbated in years. Can you even like find your clit?" Priscilla growled and spat at her daughter.  
"You insolent fucking brat! After all that I've done for you!" She wiggled her hips and battered her eyes at Dipper as his massive cock slowly slide out from his pants and slapped at Pacifica's nice broad red butt cheeks.  
"Dipper...Please my glorious knight show your queen just how much you worship her." She begged. Dipper chuckled as he gripped Pacifica underneath her broad fleshy thighs. He kissed her down her neck and inbetween her breasts. He paused to grip a long thin nipple in between his teeth and give it a firm pinch that made Pacifica yelp in pleasure and pain. Dipper finally got to her belly button. His hands moved from her nice thick child bearing rump, over her large breeder hips until he was groping her thighs. He picked her up and slowly pushed her up and then down. His cock head spearing and spreading open her pussy. She bit her lips and wiggled a little bit. No matter how hard of a beating her cunt got from his massive fuck rod she never felt like she was conforming to his member. It felt like she was getting fucked by it for the very first time! It was fantastic!

Pacifica gasped and moaned as he slowly speared her. Inch after grueling inch dissappeared into her fuck tunnel. Pussy juices were the only lube. Dipper's slippery cock worked its way into her. Until finally they both paused and gasped. He had fucked his entire cock rod into her. She moaned and breathed out as she slowly worked her way upwards. Her knees already felt like jelly as she tried to go up and then down. Dipper rolled his hips as he squeezed her butt cheeks. He then latched onto a nipple and sucked so hard that she yelped in joy. She felt like it might just come flying right off! She sort of hoped that it might come flying right off and go into his mouth.

Pacifica moaned and humped and Dipper groaned and slapped his burning red hot cock home. She was so warm and slippery, he felt like his dick was tingling with every inch that he forced into her.  
"You are so tight hot stuff." Dipper said as he squeezed his dick into her, he felt like his girth was too much. He was almost worried that he would rip the beauty in half.  
"Only because you're so big baby." She encouraged as she cupped his cheek. Dipper grinned before kissing her chin, her cheeks, her forehead and eyelids.  
"Sorry about this." He apologized in advanced. He wasn't looking for a nice long hot lay. He just wanted to fuck! And so he did. Pacifica was about to ask what he meant but then he arched his back and slammed his entire length into her before pulling out until only his cock head remained. Pacifica gasped, she felt like she had just bounced up and down three feet in four seconds. Her hair hovered in midair and almost caught up to her. But then she was slammed right back down and felt her womb accept an extra large arm sized muscle bound cock.

"Oh my gods!" She gasped out as she nearly blacked out from the overwhelming wet ripping pleasure that flowed through every last pore of her body.  
"Oh gods!" Pacifica cried out again as she was fucked into submission. She felt herself get whipped around his dick until she was facing her mother and the cum stained matress sheets. Dipper groaned, she wa sos tight he felt like he was fucking a machine! He worried that he might just loose the top skin of his dick. He groaned and fucked into her again and again. Screwing up his eyes and working himself in and out of her at a furious pace. Dipper moaned and closed his eyes as he pushed against the small of her back.

Pacifica grunted as she fell onto her hands and knees. Her butt cheeks taking even more of a pounding. She had not had to deal with a fucking this intense since she was a gladiator back in the fighting pits! She moaned and blinked as Priscilla wiggled her hips and spread her legs. Her pink dripping wet pussy winking at her daughter. Pacifica found herself forced closer and closer to the hole that had expelled her decades ago. She was lurched forwards and gave Priscilla's pussy a sloppy kiss. Instantly the mother began to orgasm from the attention that the daughter was giving it. The two blonde elf royals moaned in delight. The fire in their loins growing and growing until Pacifica exploded and Prisiclla was not far behind her. Pacifica gasped as her head was squeezed by her mothers thick juicy thighs. She kissed and licked and slurped and spanked her moms ass and her own ass. Dipper admired the jiggle before he gripped PAcifica underneath her belly and humped her forwards. She found her blurry tear stained sweaty eyes locked with her moms bright eyes. Their lips parted and then dove together.

Pacifica lovingly kissed her mom as Priscilla gasped. Her spit flying into Pacifica' sweet little pink mouth. The two girls groaned and giggled as Pacifica cupped her moms boobs and began humping her own chest agaisnt them. Their sensitive nipples were coated in sweat and drool within moments. Their faces bright red and their hair tangling together. Pacifica gasped harder and harder before pulling away and resting her hands on her mothers shoulders.  
"Here he comes! Here he comes!" She groaned out as Dipper delivered one final firm wet spank to her ass cheek and began pumping his fertile life giving seed into her cum dumpster of a womb. He groaned and splashed inside of her. He felt like he was melting and she was accepting it all without a second thought. He groaned and pulled out, her fucked sore red raw pussy was leaking a thick wad of cum.

Dipper's face was as blank as a breeding bull. He aimed his cock carefully before he pressed it into Priscilla's cunt. She gasped and moaned. Pacifica cupped her moms face and smiled lovingly darting her tongue out and dragging it across Priscilla's lips.  
"He feels good right? So big and strong? And look at those nice big thick balls. They are just overflowing with life giving seed. I bet you anything that he will definitely fuck you up. He is going to get you pregnant too. If I am getting it then so are you you stupid selfish bitch." Pacifica said with a happy glowing smile on her face. She looked absolutely radiant. Priscilla could not even respond. All she could do was gasp as Dipper's massive fuck stick began to work its way in and out of her cunt. She tried to beg to plead to bargain to promise the two intense lovers anything that they wanted. But all she wanted. Deep down in her heart. Was to get fucked absolutely pregnant by that massive strong cock that was making her damp and horny. Her core tightened and she sighed in delight as her orgasm washed over her.

A few minutes later Dipper groaned and arched his back. Making sure to work his cock as deep into her as possible. He didn't want to spill a drop after all. His precious life giving sperm found their mark and began to swim eagerly looking for an egg to fertilize. Priscilla gasped and moaned. Her eyes closing. Pacifica's cunt was still leaking across their thighs as Pacifica popped her booty cheeks and wiggled them a little bit inviting some more heavy spanking.

Dipper continued to plunge in and out of Priscilla before switching back to Pacifica. His cock pumped into Pacifica's damp slippery tight clutching pussy before he worked on Priscilla's again. Dipper went back and forth between the two women. Absentmindedly caressing one butt cheek and then the other. He could not tell where PAcifica ended and the tied up PRiscilla began. The two women were eagerly making out as Dipper feverishly made love to them both. His eyes crossed and then closed. He wodnered if he had any cum left inside of him. He felt tugged dry.

Dipper finally after what felt like hours felt the drugged aprhodisiac wine run its course through his body. He collapsed between the two women and felt them hold hands over his chest and across his cock. Giving it long loving strokes.  
"Are you excited mom? He definitely knocked us both up. You are going to get to be a mommy again! And raise a little 'twin'." Pacifica grinned as she rested her hand on her moms wide luxurious smooth hip. "I mean who would ever believe that the lovely young super fine Princess Pacifica got knocked up? You though...well I bet that the population would buy it."

Priscilla stuck out her tongue childishly before leaning up to give Dipper a long lingering kiss on his jaw. "Thanks for the cum darling. I wish that we only managed to fuck my daughter into obedience."

Dipper chuckled as he spanked one ass and then the other. The gleeful yelps music to his ears.  
"Like either of you two gorgeous bitches could ever be tamed." He teased before falling asleep. Their legs in a sticky sweaty tangle and his cock still throbbing and ready for another round at a moments notice.

**Thabks for the great reviews so far really enjoy seeing them. Next chapter is the last one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter. Next story coming soon. Thanks for the great reviews.**

Dipper smiled as he helped Pacifica up the sheer mountain cliff. Mabel was floating above the two of them. The fairy would fly off into the distance before coming barrelling back at super sonic speeds telling them to hurry up.  
"You are really going to like her she is super cool." Dipper promised her as the blonde quirked an eyebrow and nodded.  
"Sure totally, and this isn't just an entire ploy to get my jealous right?" She said as she continued up the mountain. Dipper got behind her and lifted her over an incredibly steep part using her hips. She smiled and glanced behind herself to check out his rippling muscles. His eyes were fastened on her nice thick booty cheeks that were practically begging him to kneel down and worship them for hours and hours.

"Well you are the one who said that you needed to get away from her mom for a few weeks. This seemed like the easiest way to do that." Dipper responded.  
"Well yeah the bitch is going insane!" Pacifica shot back before sitting down and resting. She snapped her fingers and held her arms up. Dipper rolled his eyes before picking her up bridal style and starting back up the cliff. She really wasn't all that heavy, which was pretty impressive since she had the ass of a good breeding cow.

He groped it and made the princess blush in embarassment.  
"Well you don't have to wake up at three in the morning since she has cravings." Dipper shot back as they finally reached the top of the mountain. The cave that was in the side reached far back. Dipper and Pacifica glanced at each other as Mabel floated in the entrance way with a big smile on her face. She resembled the cheshire cat. And the way that she was licking her lips was getting Dipper nervous.

"What is it this time?" He said as he walked towards her.  
"Oh nothing, just be careful about where you step." She teased as she floated in after him. Dipper quirked an eyebrow but was completely distracted by the knowing look in the fairy's eyes once a squeal broke the air.

"Dipper! You came back!" A red head shouted at the top of her lungs as the dragon kin Wendy sprinted forwards out of a side tunnel and picked Dipper up and spun him around in a tight circle. The super strong warrior knight grunted as she squeezed all of the air out of his guts.  
"Hey Wendy." Dipper muttered out as she placed him down. She completely ignored Pacifica which was hard as Wendy had just pressed her tits into the blondes face and shoved her tongue down Dippers throat. Dipper gulped before he brought a hand loose to grip and squeeze her nice perky bottom. He gave it a nice long grope, her slightly scaled skin felt so strange and wonderful beneath his hands. She sighed and he felt some steam shoot out of his ears as her eyelids fluttered up at him.

"I have a little surprise for you. And I don't think that it can wait." Wendy said as she rubbed the front of his simple travelling pants. Dipper was about to say something when a voice piped up from his arms.  
"Uh I don't think so bitch." Pacifica wiggled out of Dipper's arms and stood looking up at Wendy. Her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Who the hell do you think you are? Flirting with my man? Some sort of cheap dragon kin floozy?"

Wendy quirked an eyebrow before patting PAcifica's head.  
"Oh how cute! you found an elf Princess. These little things are a dime a dozen. It is sweet that you took it in though." Wendy said completely at ease, as if she were treating Pacifica as little more then a common pet. Pacifica gasped insulted before poking her finger into Wendy's chest.  
"Don't you call me a dime a dozen! I am Pacifica Northwest! Heir to the elf throne! I am golden blonde and filled with overwhelming power that you could not imagine!"  
"You've got a pretty well padded ass there too. Let me guess you go nuts whenever he spanks it?" Wendy snarked leaning forwards. Pacifica blushed as she suddenly realized that the red head was completely naked. Not a stitch of clothing on her.

"That is beside the point!" Pacifica protested pointing at Wendy's nose and growling. Dipper gulped, this went in the exact opposite direction then he thought that it would go.  
"Jeez. What am I supposed to do here?" Dipper mumbled before he felt some long nimble fingers cup his chin and rub his neck. A hand reached to his hips and went along until it found the bulge of his massive cock.  
"Obviously you need to roll silly." Mabel whispered lovingly into his ear. Dipper gulped and glanced at her from the side of his eye before shrugging. "Sure I guess that I roll to seduce and distract the monsters?" He said unsure of himself. She chuckled and snapped her fingers before grabbing his pants and pulling downwards with a swift flick of her wrist.

Dipper gasped as he moved to cover his junk. He then paused when he saw both ladies stopped their bickering and instantly turned. As if a little bell went off. They gazed hungriliy at his cock. Pacifica licked her lips and Wendy bit her tongue. The two wiggled their hips as they stalked forwards.  
"I mean we were just being silly earlier." Pacifica said as she gazed at Wendy as if they were buddy buddy.  
"I know right? We can totally share him!" Wendy almost crowed with good cheer. Dipper gulped as they dropped to their knees and gripped his massive shaft. Beads of sweat already trailing down his back and more plopping onto Pacifica's nice wide ass. She clenched it and wiggled it. Causing tiny claps to issue from it. Wendy chuckled as she rubbed her hands up and down his shaft. She gave it a long luxurious lick before kissing his cock head. Pacifica gripped the front of her dress and wriggled out of it. Dropping it to the side. She wore no undergarments beneath and was soon nude and glowing like the moon.

Dipper gasped when his mouth was turned and Mabel's lips touched his.  
"I haven't been fucked because of those selfish elf bitches for a long time. Now mama wants some snu snu." Mabel muttered under her breath as she began kissing Dipper harder and harder. Dipper moaned as his dick was getting kissed by the other two. Nibbled and sucked and slurped on like it was one enormous piece of candy there for their benefit and their benefit only. He smiled as he rolled his hips and arched his back. Mable slipped her hand into his shirt and pulled it off roughly. She moaned as he spanked her nice round ass and gave it a pinch.

Wendy and Pacifica were eagerly sharing hsi dick, tiny hearts appearign and popping in their eyes. Their mouths damp and twisting. Their tongues twinning. Their hands clutched together as they groaned and gasped and wiggled their hips and bounced their big round butt cheeks together. Dipper moaned. He felt like he was melting! In fact he was! He was cumming already!

He groaned as a large hot thick wad of cum shot out of his cock and splattered against the two womens mouths. They moaned and began licking and slurping, their tongues darting across the others face. Wendy's long serpent one quickly scooping off large wads of cum that had dripped all the way down to Pacifica's sweaty chest. Wendy latched onto one of Pacifica's nipples and began kissing and slurping. Sucking hard and firmly. Pacifica gasped and rolled onto her back. Her tit was cupped by Wendy as she moaned, her eyes closing and her mouth popping open as Wendy forced more and more of the boob meat into her mouth.

Mabel howled causing both women to pause in their insistent grinding to stare as Dipper spanked the large fairy princess down his dick. He didn't even hesitate or use any caution. He was just determined to fuck her up. And fuck her up indeed. Her eyes were closed as she lay on her back. Her legs twined around his back as she clenched onto him. Her eyes were leaking tears that Dipper affectionately licked off before he brought his mouth down to her lovely thick nipple. He gripped one in his mouth and began slurping. Loudly and longly. He licked up cup after cup of her dripping wet milk. Her nectar was flowing freely and giving his dick and balls a warm blue glow. Dipper growled as his fertile seed plunged into her growing ground. Mabel gasped. Her cunt was used to taking his large big thick loads. But something felt different this time. This felt special and wonderful. And she wanted more! And more! And his balls began to expand, as if there was no end. As if they were water balloons. And then he plunged deep, so deep that Mabel actually saw a tiny bulge in her stomach from his massive thick cock head. Dipper growled as he sucked hard on her tits. He then popped off and slapped his wet mouth to hers.

"Darling..."Mabel groaned out in delight as Dipper absolutely fucked up her breeding capabilities. His cum pounded into her. Found an egg, then another then two more and slammed into her womb walls. She could actually feel herself becoming pregnant. Dipper growled and thrust and humped three more times before finally pulling out. He glanced at Pacifica and Wendy with glowing blue eyes.

They both gulped and clutched at each other before squealing and gasping in delight. Dipper had moved with super sonic speed. The milk giving him an edge that no normal human being had.

He gripped Pacifica firmly and plunged into her from behind. Her nice thick ass cheeks clapped as he thrust into her. Once, twice, three times. Her pussy was dripping and wet and squishy as his long thick hard slippery cock plowed into her. His dick was not going to rest until it fucked itself wild inside of her. Pacifica gasped as he gripped her tits and squeezed them. He stood up and she found herself going onto tip toes to keep from being held up off the ground by his dick! It was so hard and strong! Her mind was snapping! It had never been like this before! Never this strong and wild! Her eyes fluttered and her heart skipped a beat. She could not hold on much longer!

Her orgasm was powerful and she slumped backwards. Dipper frowned before he spun her around. On his large thick meaty slippery fuck pole it was easy. She slapped into his chest, her nails digging in as she stared upwards at him with dulled eyes. She felt like she was being used as a cheap fling. Like a whore at a brothel! And Dipper merely kissed her, her legs clenching and relaxing as she found herself tossed to the floor. Dipper gripped her ankles and brought them up to her ears.  
"Mating press." He growled out before moving at supersonic speeds. Pacifica howled and gasped.  
"Baby...baby...make a baby...make me a mommy..."She begged delerious from the cock that was plunging in and out of her and making her into little more then an eager horny little slut!

Dipper groaned as his orgasm ripped over him. Before he was even finished cumming her had a thick juicy ass wiggling in his face. Dipper pulled out of Pacifica and turned to Wendy. She gasped as she collapsed on top of Pacifica. Their breasts smashing together as Mabel crawled over gasping, her eyes glowing as she watched the crazy lust filled coupling before her.  
"That's some good shit." She said with a grin as Dipper plowed deep into Wendy. Making her growl and howl. The steam issuing from Pacifica and the red hand prints just adding to the allauring image that the four lovers shared.

What must have been hours later Dipper came out of the strange dream state that he had been in. He rubbed his head and yawned. He glanced around at the three women who were completely fucked into unconsciousness. He gulped before glancing back at Mabel. She was floating and beckoning to him.  
"This way." She sang out. Dipper stood and waddled after her. Pacifica and Wendy moaned before cuddling closer. Exchanging sleepy sloppy kisses.

Dipper walked into a room and paused. Sitting int he middle of a fire were over a dozen eggs. Mabel craddled one and grinned.  
"Congrats daddy. You just finished your quest."  
"I...what?"  
"The point of the game is to get every bitch in it pregnant, to unite the leaders under a set of common heirs. And you just did that. Congrats. Pacifica and her sisters and mom are knocked up. And Wendy will be pushing out another clutch of eggs soon. Tambry the with queen will be showing up within a month demanding an audience with you and that heir siring cock. And if we went back to the inn and the blacksmith shop I am sure we would meet a couple of familiar looking kids. And your favorite fairy princess just joined the soon to be a mommy club." Mabel rubbed her belly and snapped her fingers. A portal opened up beside her and she gestured to it.

"Well? You can go home now. Congrats." Dipper glanced between Mabel and the portal. He rubbed his chin before grinning nervously.  
"Something wrong?" Mabel said sitting up and floating to get face to face with Dipper.  
"Well...It's just that even if they are my kids I should probably make sure they have a good male influence in their life right?" He said nervously. Mabel grinned then squealed and then launched herself onto him. The two stood in the middle of the fire filled chamber as Dipper and Mabel made out furiously. An egg shifted and began to crack.

**Thanks for the reviews. Next story coming soon. Last chapter**


End file.
